


无墓无悲

by luowuyingxue



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 架空
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luowuyingxue/pseuds/luowuyingxue
Summary: 架空，枪弓，杀手梗，结局没想好，基本应该不会开车。大概会是全员出战，人物ooc。





	1. 南端的岛

靠近某国最南端的一座不知名的小岛，距离海岸线十海里，这座小岛和广阔的内陆比起来，在地图上仅仅连个小圆点都不配拥有。漂浮在小岛周边猩红的警示浮标——军事要地，闲人禁止入内。

很多人都以为这里从来没有人，也有很多人并不知道这里还有一座小岛。南端是这个国家最贫瘠的地区，基本无人居住。有传闻说这里曾经是国家试验区，由于实验失败最终导致无人可以居住。

事实上，实验失败的传言是假的，岛上无人居住也是假的，警示浮标更是假的。只不过，这些都无人去查证罢了。

事实上，在这座面积不足20平方公里的小岛上，在环岛长满了植物的中央，存在着一座不起眼的小房子，里面住着圣杯骑士团的两位杀手：Lancer，Archer。

说他们是杀手也好，说他们是雇佣兵也可。这些都是看圣杯骑士团接到了什么样的工作罢了。

岛上长满了高大的植物，每一株植物都被精心照顾过，高大的翠绿的繁盛的会让见过它们的植物学家惊叹。它们孤独，无声，贪婪的生长着。它们却又有同类陪伴，抵御风雨，抱团取暖。

正如生活在这座岛上的那两个人。

小屋的周围有着高大的植物，小屋内的窗帘此时也没有被拉起。无光射入，此时是上午十点钟。

滴答滴答的警示声音响起，挂在墙上的液晶显示屏不安的喧嚣。吵醒了还在睡眠中的男人，在Lancer翻身摧毁显示器之前，Archer刚好走了进来，随手关掉了警铃，这才挽救了他们接收任务的物件。

“毁坏接收器的维修费，骑士团是不会出的。”Archer走到裹在被子里的那个人身边，一手抓住背角随后掀了起来。

男人想要站起身的动作被躺在床上的那个人阻止，并顺势将其搂在怀里，两个人现在都跌在床上，被掀起的被子再度覆盖住两具身形。

“几点？”  
“十点。”  
“太早了。再睡会。”  
“来任务了。”  
“不急。”

Archer感受到搭在腰上手臂向内收紧，他距离Lancer太近了，如果想杀他，唾手可得。即使Archer时而露出明显的杀意，Lancer也不会太在意。默默叹气，刚刚在室外有些微凉的身体，本能地靠近发出热量的那个人，Archer发现自己不自觉地与Lancer靠得更近了。

昏暗的室内，只有液晶显示屏上自动闪现出一幅画面，一座被爬山虎层层遮挡的破旧修道院。灰突突的墙面，偶尔从没有爬山虎的地方露了出来，满是灰尘的玻璃，还有破败即将倒塌的墙壁。从画面上来看，这是一座多年无人过问的修道院。

在离它有些距离的一处墓园，歪歪斜斜躺着十几块石碑，十几个坟冢。 被这些杂乱无章的石碑包围中，有一块干净的墓碑，上面没有字，也没有坟冢。

序幕已经开始，混乱与无序即将释放。  
有人追求永恒，有人看破尘世。  
有人以混沌为食，有人捍卫真理。 

旁白说，他们还有时间，就先安心享受这一段时间的陪伴。旁白还说，当命运的按钮被按下以后，谁都说不清楚各自的最终归宿。

于是室内只能听到从床上传出的那两个人平静的呼吸声。于是，我们只能祝愿，他们能够相伴到永恒。

你的灵魂将感到茕茕孑立  
置身于阴沉的墓碑的愁绪——  
你的邻居谁也不会来打听  
你那秘而未宣的忌辰。  
——爱伦坡《亡灵》


	2. 任务开始

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 任务开始

“睡够了？”  
“嗯”Lancer打着哈欠，推开身上的被子，坐了起来。  
此刻是下午三点。  
安静了几分钟，窝在床上的男子，起身随意披了件衣，走向浴室。响起阵阵淋浴的声音，Archer抽空泡好了红茶。  
“什么任务？”随便用浴巾擦了擦身体，任由水滴从蓝色的发尖坠落。  
递过去的是一杯红茶，以及本次任务的详细说明。“我说你每次能不能把头发擦干再出来。”不满Lancer的行为，Archer拿了浴巾扔在男人的头上。  
“别在意嘛，会长不大的。”喝了口红茶，一个微笑爬上男人的嘴角。  
“该走了，你已经耽误很久了。”Archer决定不再理会蓝发的无赖。“地下室等你，茶杯记得放回原处。”  
“知道了！”虽然总觉得Archer很啰嗦，不过蓝发的男人还是以最快的速度喝光了红茶，并将洗干净的茶杯放回了它应该摆放的位置。  
从高空看向这里，就只是一座孤岛，人们都不知道岛屿的内部被改造成了停车场，停车场与内陆之间是以透明玻璃连接的隧道。每次通过，Lancer都很兴奋，因为透过这个隧道，可以看见生活在海里的鱼，仿佛与他们近在咫尺。  
难得这次Lancer没有将脸贴在车窗上，对着游鱼大发感慨。“怎么看都是一座荒废的修道院。”  
“仔细看，里面有人生活的迹象。”  
杂乱无章的墓碑只有一块是干净的，灰突突的玻璃有一块是干净的，破旧的修道院里有一个保卫人员，以及被拍摄到的人脸。三男两女。  
“建筑要怎么办？”Lancer合上了资料本，拍了拍。他们每次只负责清理人类。  
“没说，应该是随意。”Archer开着车，车窗摇了下来，单手放在窗外，单手握着方向盘。  
“让Berserker去直接爆破不就好了。”  
Archer叹了口气，他从来不会对Lancer抱太大希望，理解好每次的任务。这人是怎么活下来的，居然能成为骑士团杀手七组中Lancer组别的那个最终幸存者。  
“爆破有产生幸存者的几率，这次的要求是全部杀掉。”  
蓝发男人没在说下去，估计是听懂了。“真是麻烦的老头子，就不能接一些随意的工作。”继而再次打开资料，端详着上面的任务照片。“这女孩还挺漂亮的，死掉，多可惜。”Lancer撇着嘴，发出了叹息的呼声。随手拿起放在身边的背包，刷的一声拉开拉链，取出92F，熟练地上好弹夹，向远处虚瞄了一眼。  
92F的初速度为375m/s，虽然不是手枪中速度最快的，但是足够了。有效射程50米，弹容量15发。含弹夹重量955克。Lancer是喜欢近战的枪手，当年在骑士团受训之时，特意用了一支血色长枪，在枪林弹雨中居然活了下来。后来被强制要求，才改换了92F和匕首。

长枪刺入胸膛，感受到皮肤被撕裂的突破感，血液喷洒出来，嗅觉被血液的味道所捕获。全身的细胞都在叫嚣着欢快，本能驱使寻求更多的刺激与战斗。

“我先补个眠，到了叫我。”Lancer扭过头看了眼驾车的人。  
“嗯”面无表情。  
这和他在床上的热情一点都不一样，真是不可爱。Lancer没敢说出这句话，他怕被旁边的男人踹下车去。即使是现在他们高速行驶在路上，Archer也是舍得摔死他的。

骑士团的配车性能极佳，他们舍得在这些家伙上投入大量的资金，也懂得如何维护自己的工具。比如说，允许内部人员的恋情，比如说，一年不会给他们太多的任务。  
任务不多不代表骑士团的要求不严格，作为杀手，不允许出现任何一次失误，被骑士团盯上的人，绝对看不到第二天的太阳。

此时围绕着修道院的层层爬山虎似乎感到一丝的不安，想要永久的保持碧绿色的奢望，即将迎来死亡。如果对于色彩有卓越才能的人，此刻会发现，爬山虎的颜色比以往更加明亮，那是，毁灭之前的盛放！

时间过去了一夜，太阳缓缓从地平线抬起头。沐浴在阳光照射下的车子，散着光。  
“别睡了，快到了。”在距离修道院入口五百米的地方，Archer踩下了刹车。  
如果不是有安全带，此刻的Lancer应该早已和车前窗亲密接触了。Archer拿过放在身边的背包，取出SV-99，检查保险、枪栓、装满弹夹。然后将其放在腿上，挂挡开车。

三百米......  
二百米......  
五十米......

只有一个保安亭立在那里，很突兀，亭子外面站着一个身材魁梧的人，在做运动。当他注意到这辆车的时候，他走了过来，想对车上的人说些什么。

开了一夜车的男人，银色的头发向后梳理的一丝不苟，Lancer确定，这一夜驾驶人没有休息过。右手挂空挡，接着拿起放在腿上的SV-99，微微踏了一脚刹车，站在保安亭外面的那个男人应声向后倒去，失去了呼吸。

那个人应该只想对车里的人说，这里什么都没有，请他们回去。这一带也会有探险者光顾。不过，这一次，他遇到的不是探险者，而是夺命的枪口。

左手把持着方向盘，眼睛看着前方。依旧是面无表情。Lancer不知道，男人在心里会不会为这个死者祈祷。  
只有“砰”的一声，宣告了这次任务的开始。银发男人将SV-99递给坐在副驾驶位上的同伴，Lancer识趣的将其装入另外一个背包放在后座。推挡，踩下油门，车子恢复了以往的速度。

将车停在修道院正门口五十米的位置，Lancer拿起92F，推开了车门。随后下来的Archer则扛着T-5000，坐在了车盖上。  
“老规矩，你先上，我负责检查。”  
虽然在车里睡觉不太舒服，但毕竟睡了一夜，Lancer还是很精神的。  
“哦，那就拜托你善后喽。”  
“喂，你刚才说那个女孩很漂亮是什么意思？”  
“啊，那个呀，随便说说而已。别在意。”  
“我去了。”Lancer回过头看着Archer。  
“嗯，知道了。”他为什么笑起来，这么好看。即使是那两颗小虎牙，看起来也不危险。Archer心里这样想着。目送蓝发的男人走向修道院。  
几分钟后，枪声响起，惊飞了在此休息的鸟雀。Archer在心里数着，1，2，3，4，5。  
结束。  
此时，有一只黄白相间毛色的猫进入Archer的视线，脖颈上的铃铛叮铃叮铃响个不停。它并不怕他，并向他走了过来。蹲在Archer脚下，喵喵的叫。  
和狗比起来，Archer更喜欢猫，那只蠢狗除外。男人把柔软的生物搂入怀中，抚摸着它的背，猫咪则用头蹭着男人的下颚。这种触觉很久都没有了。鬼使神差，Archer摘下了猫咪勃颈上的项圈，红色的，带着蝴蝶结，还有一枚硬币样子的金属圆片。至于为什么这么做，Archer自己也说不清楚。  
几分钟后，Lancer走了出来，身上沾了一层灰，映入眼帘的是对着小猫微笑着的银发恋人。好过分，就算是对自己，Archer也没有这么温柔的笑过。快步走了过去，从Archer怀里拎起可怜的猫咪，虎视眈眈的与其对视。  
“我说呀，Archer，你好歹也对我这样笑笑吧。”  
“你，吃醋了？”Archer花了几秒钟猜测出了眼前这个男人的心思。  
“切，才没有。”说出这句话，Lancer将猫咪丢了出去。  
“弄得这么大声音，你以为你是Berserker？”说着，Archer扛着T-5000走向修道院。身后的Lancer说出五具尸体的具体地点。“知道了。”身形没入正门。  
在Lancer说的地点，Archer找到了五具尸体，三男两女，全部都是眉心中枪。这是Lancer的习惯，使用长枪的时候，贯穿对手的心脏，使用枪支的时候，则是一击正中眉心。分别确认目标失去生命，然后拍照上传，结束任务。  
两位女性中，有一位姑娘，确实很年轻漂亮，用Lancer的话说，确实可惜。在修道院三楼右侧的那个房间中，Archer找到了本次任务的第一目标：言峰绮礼神父。已经变成尸体的神父，面色安享，坐在沙发上，似乎早就预料到会有这一天，而选择了平静的接受了死亡。他是否会为另外几个人的死亡而感到遗憾呢？他被灭口的理由又是什么呢？一切都得不到答案了，一切也都无足轻重。  
临走前莫名回头，Archer似乎在神父脸上看到了一丝若有若无的微笑，脖子上垂着的不是十字架，而是类似硬币的圆片，和那只猫带的一样。返回身，将神父带的那枚金属也揣入囊中。  
“怎么去了这么久？”Lancer坐在车盖上表示自己的不满。  
“确认总需要时间。”Archer没说自己拿走了神父和猫的硬币。他不知道为什么自己要这么做，只不过直觉告诉他，他必须这么做。  
“走吧，回去了。”Archer路过坐在车盖上的男人身边。  
“不急”男人站了起来，搂住Archer的腰，转瞬将其压倒在车盖上。Archer右手提着狙击枪，被压倒的同时，左手出拳挥向Lancer，却被Lancer轻易化解。无论是速度还是力量，Lancer自然更胜一筹。  
“放开”  
“不要”说着，Lancer对着Archer的脖颈轻咬了下去。明显感受到身下的人微微一震。  
“50米。”  
“哦”有点恋恋不舍的放开手。  
Archer将车开离原处，在距离修道院安全范围处停下了车。空气中有汽油的味道，Archer离开修道院的时候，已经将汽油泼洒在了修道院的各个角落。随着T-5000的一枚子弹钻进修道院的建筑，不多久连成红彤彤的一片，绿色的爬山虎葬身火海，枯萎、化成焦土。Archer斜眼看着Lancer，面对火海，Lancer面无表情，双眼放出凌厉的光。自己为什么会喜欢上这个冷血杀手呢？Archer问过自己很多次，可从来没有答案。  
“来做吧”Lancer恢复了常态，抱住了Archer。  
“嗯”作为回应，银发的男子双腿缠住了男人的腰。  
“回去的时候，换我开车。”  
“嗯。”

你在孤独之时请别作声  
那孤独并非寂寞  
因为  
活着时站在你前面的人  
他们的灵魂现在将会  
再次围绕你  
他们的心意  
将把你遮蔽  
你请安息  
——爱伦坡《亡灵》


	3. 实验场

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assassin和b叔出场，不过出场就挂了。由于战斗之前被注射了药物，Assassin会出现幻觉。

Assassin看见有人走进他——他没有动。  
那个靠近的人长着翅膀。  
Assassin看见带翅膀的人站在了他的面前——他还是没有动。  
那个人好像是天使。  
Assassin看见天使对他微笑——他没动，却跟着笑了起来。  
那个天使举起了手中的利剑。  
Assassin看见那柄剑越来越接近自己——他没动，保持着笑容。  
剑锋带着鲜血与仇恨向Assassin坠落。  
Assassin现在看见了，那是自己手掌中流下的血。  
Assassin也看见了，自己曾经杀死过的那些人站在身边。有的人向他伸出手，喊着要他偿命，有的人将自己的头颅拿了下来，向他展示着伤口。  
那个天使展开了翅膀，三对纯白色的翅膀，挡住了对面的光。逆着光，天使的脸始终看不清。  
Assassin抽出了佩刀，那是从杀手七组受训时就开始带在身边的，他和那个Lancer一样，在血雨腥风中以冷兵器护身活到了最后。在佩刀的加护下，Assassin驰骋在疆场，即使不使用枪支，以他的速度和佩刀的锋锐足够让他在杀手界拥有一席之地。

紧闭双眼，以听觉断定周围袭来的利刃，那些围绕在身边的鬼魂，即使生前无法与自己对抗，那么死后又如何能与自己对抗？  
Assassin忽然想起来那个花园，开满了白色的蔷薇，就像那个女孩一样，纯洁无瑕，生活在暗夜中的人是没有感情的。那个女孩看着自己，眼中的天真，嘴角的笑意，让他陷入了迟疑，这是以前没有的。  
对不起，他听见自己对她说。  
没关系，如果是你，也可以哦。她居然慢慢靠近他。  
那一瞬间，他居然看懂了女孩眼中的怜悯与慈悲。  
如果是你的话，可以取走我的性命呢。可是我还不知道你的名字，你可以告诉我你的名字吗？  
Assassin。  
不对哦，这不是你的真实姓名。  
对不起呀，我记不得自己的名字了。  
那个女孩已经走到距离自己只有两米的范围内，这是对于Assassin来说，绝对禁止的。可是，那柄佩刀拒绝行动。  
等你想起自己的名字，可以来告诉我吗？这是我对你唯一的要求。可以答应我吗？  
佩刀坠地，传出了撞击的声音。Assassin下意识抬起手握住了女孩的手。温暖的体温传过指尖，这是属于纯真的温度。  
你要完成你的任务，你要活下去呢。  
这是女孩最后说的一句话，那是一个午后，周围散发着午后两点钟阳光照射蔷薇的香气。女孩拾起Assassin的佩刀，横架于脖颈，她没有再看着Assassin，而是面对洁白的蔷薇，手腕带动刀柄，鲜血飞散，将白色的蔷薇染成红色。

天使降落，收起了羽翼，那些鬼魂也不再喧哗。  
Assassin收起佩刀，瞩目着天使，仿佛在仰望获得救赎的永恒的灵魂。指尖上还残留着那个女孩的触觉，温柔的却并不懦弱。

鬼魂消失，天使消失。这个瞬间，宇宙静止了，时间静止了，空间静止了，分子原子全部静止。

Berserker的脸进入了自己的视线。骑士团明文规定，杀手七组之间的内部成员在取得各自称号之后不允许内斗，所以Assassin和Berserker并没有交过手。

Berserker的拳风向面部袭来，Assassin立刻后撤拉开距离。佩刀出鞘，砍到了Berserker的左手腕，没有留下丝毫痕迹。即使是同一组织的成员，对彼此并不了解。物理攻击无效，这多少让Assassin有些心虚。

毁灭——重生之前必须经历的众生  
怜悯——如果杀戮也是一种原罪   
你用什么来挽救众生？

能听见凌冽呼啸的风声，Assassin没有动。相反闭起双眼，他听得见来自对面敌人的心跳，周围一片黑暗，只有两颗心在跳动，不停地跳动，一颗心隐藏了自己的声音，追逐着另一颗心。Assassin连续躲开Berserker的攻击，对于暗夜使者来说，将暗杀的技巧用于正面对抗还是有些不得要领，更别说是皮肤石化状态的Berserker了。

天使松开了握住剑柄的手，宝剑戳碎了大理石的地面，深深穿进褐色的泥土。世界上还没有一种力量可以与之对抗？  
Assassin从来不相信这一点，堕落的天使成为魔王，拥有了与天际对抗的力量。  
而他，拥有这样的力量。

杀戮，从血液中汲取生存的力量。  
杀戮，从毁灭中获得生命的给养。  
如果没有杀戮，那么  
我，已经死了。

Assassin知道自己不会输给Berserker，因为他看见堕落的天使向他微笑。  
Berserker抬头凝视置于自己头顶纵身翻过的Assassin，轰然倒地，他的口中插入了Assassin的佩刀，从后脖颈穿出。

虽然有悖于骑士团的规则，但，这不能怪Assassin。杀手没有理由轻易将性命交给旁人。

他还记得那一个午后的蔷薇花香，多年来伴随着他的记忆，每当他取人性命之后。那个小姑娘是谁呢？多年来，让他念念不忘。

你可要记得告诉我你的名字。  
可是这么多年，Assassin还是想不起自己叫什么。那些沾染了鲜血的蔷薇花，还活着吗？一生只盛放一次的花朵。

的确怒放，Assassin此时看见了自己站在对面，手中提着P18C。难道是灵魂出窍？站在眼前的这个人居然和自己可以一模一样。Assassin不相信灵魂，但今天真的是出奇了。自己的佩刀可以比P18C还要快吗？对，他想起来了，自己也是带了UZI的。只不过他不喜欢用枪支。连他自己都说不清楚为何对冷兵器情有独钟。

现在，出奇的安静。他们都相互望着对方，连呼吸的声音都被隐藏。仿佛这里没有一个人在场。  
“恭喜你，居然能杀了Berserker。不过，这次，轮到你了。”另外一个Assassin愉快地笑着说。他向前纵身。  
与此同时，Assassin向后跳去，两个人同时抬手，Assassin拿出了UZI。而另外那个人则是P18C。  
枪声几乎同时响起，子弹从两个人的身边纷纷略过。瞬间，他们打光了各自弹夹里的子弹。又都丢开手。两人向对方纵身，几乎快要肩并肩。  
作为杀手，不可能只携带着一件武器。这是杀手界人人供奉的真理。在Assassin准备挥刀的那一瞬，胸口猛地一阵，有液体流淌了下来。却感觉不到疼痛。Assassin低头看见一把匕首插入胸膛。红色的血液顺着紫色的衣衫流淌。  
应声倒地，感觉不到痛苦，是上天对他的怜悯。作为杀手，速度哪怕只慢了一点点，也是致命的缺陷。这是杀手界人人都奉为真理的第二条。

你来啦，我等你好久了。女孩笑靥如花，还是那一年少女的模样。  
Assassin闻到了蔷薇的味道，从胸口的血液中散发出来。  
你来接我了，小姑娘。对不起呀，我没有活到最后。Assassin向女孩伸过手去。凉凉的。依旧是蔷薇的味道。

Assassin看见自己的佩刀从天而降——他没有动。  
Assassin的颈部多出一道血线——他只是微笑。  
仿佛看见自己的灵魂。  
仿佛看透了眼前的人。  
那个和他自己一模一样的人，出现在自己眼前。  
我输给了我自己。另外的自己比真正的自己速度快了一点点。  
这，是错觉么？ 

世界开始变得黑暗，只有一个小小的身影，发着光。耳鬓旁插着一只蔷薇花。她那永远纯洁的目光，注视着死去的Assassin。

你还没有告诉我你的名字。  
对哦，我的名字，是佐佐木。  
那个长着三对翅膀的天使，原来就是那个姑娘。  
你来接我了，真好。  
是呀，我来接你了，我们回去吧。

 

此时的观测室，骑士团的总长和一位奇怪的博士面对面交谈。  
“你杀了我两个最优秀的属下。”  
“你也看到了，总长，试验的结果还是很让人满意的。”  
无论是速度，还是力量，比人类更胜一筹。况且，没有情感。  
“效果确实很显著，博士，你是这个方面的奇才。我很尊重您。”  
“多谢夸奖，忘了告诉您了，我们准备启动下一个阶段的实验。”  
“名字？”  
“永生之酒。”  
总长听到后，略微身体一震。继而马上恢复了常态。  
“博士，预祝您的实验顺利。”  
“谢谢，您放心，我会尽快还给您两个属下的。Assassin的更替者还需要一点点修改，而Berserker的克隆体也即将完成。”  
“我很期待，毕竟，杀手七组，还是要有七个人呀。”  
博士向起身离开的总长点头送行。

“永生之酒吗？”有意思。总长在钻进车身之前，回头看了眼实验场。

 

天亮之前，Lancer驾车开进了地下车场。停住车，他没有叫醒Archer。开门下车，他来到另一侧，解开安全带，将Archer抱了起来。  
室内依旧是离开之前的样子，Lancer瞄了一眼台历，被标红的日子近在眼前。  
快到情人节了呢，Lancer心想。得准备玫瑰花了。还是准备戒指呢？

无论是那些住在天堂的天使  
还是那些在海底的鬼蜮  
都永远不能将我俩的灵魂分开  
我和我的安娜贝尔·李  
——爱伦坡《Annabel Lee 》


	4. 情人节的玫瑰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 情人节，枪弓主场，杀手日常，依旧没有开车。人物ooc。

阳光照在身上，沐浴着太阳，似乎整个人都拥有了阳光的味道。十点钟的阳光让人舒服，午后的阳光让人昏昏欲睡。  
被高大的植物分割的斑驳的金色光芒，洒落在林间。笼罩住了在林间照顾植物的那个银发男子，那身的光芒也深深刺进了此时站在男子身后的那个高个子蓝发青年的心中。生根发芽。  
画面静止，他看上去，真的，非常.....  
Lancer喜欢凝视在树丛间走动的Archer，仿佛那些植物成为了Archer的一部分，偶尔在那些丛林间散步，似乎也能嗅到属于Archer独有的味道。喜欢热闹、喧哗的Lancer，唯独为了Archer，可以忍受生活在与世隔绝的这座荒岛。  
Saber曾经问过他，Lancer只是笑着，注视着在厨房中忙碌的身影。Saber应该懂，从那以后她就搬离了这座岛。这座原本生活着Archer与Saber的岛。  
很久以前，某国南端的岛屿生活着圣杯骑士团的两位杀手，Archer与Saber。后来Saber主动离开了这里，替代她长期停留的变成了Lancer。  
对于杀手来说，不一定某一天就失去了性命。谁也不能保证，每次任务都会全身而退。  
活在当下，即可。这是，杀手界人人供奉的第三真理。  
Lancer第一次遇见Archer的时候，是圣诞节的前夜，一个官方要员举办的化装舞会上。执行任务完毕以后，他并没有急着匆匆离开现场。而是要了杯酒，靠在墙上，看着舞池中的男女众生。  
他想到现在已经成为无法言说的那具尸体，正躺在黑暗的角落中。那位生前官位显赫的男人，怎么也不会想到自己的结局，会被尘埃中的鼠类拜访吧。  
血液还在沸腾，这个时候要是能与人来一场肆意的对决，该会多么快乐。这个时候，乐曲换了，舞池中的人们更换了一批，无意中看见起舞的一位银色头发的男子，目测和自己的身高差不多，黑色的西装，和一位白衣金发的女子共舞。女性的身高，应该不超过160cm。这身高差。  
他们是杀手，要不就是雇佣兵之类的。Lancer能够感受到，空气中，来自那对舞伴荡漾出来的不同氛围。  
有意思，不知道他们是隶属于哪个组织的。目光一直追逐着那个男子。似乎感受到了来自这个方向的注视，银发男子向这边投来了目光。  
比利刃还要锐利的眼神，四目相对的那一瞬，Lancer的身体莫名的一震。嘴角不自觉上扬，不知道这个人的身手如何。好想试一试呀。作为这一天的结束，未必不是一件好事。

那个男子似乎并无对战的意思，和女子低声说了什么，两个人就这样离开了这里。Lancer追了出去，却没有发现那两个人的身影。空气中消失了他们的波纹。有点失望，也有点失落。  
Lancer想和组织打听那个人，不过还是放弃了这个念头。说不上，别惹上什么麻烦，骑士团的规矩太多。  
那之后的情人节，Lancer接到了任务。居然是，支援。并且是，马上。骑士团基本不会给下这样的任务。那么，去支援的那个人，应该对于骑士团来说，很重要。带了足够的弹夹，和惯用的武器装备，下意识把常用止血剂绷带什么的也装进了背包。  
路上，才明白，原来本不需要Lancer出面。搞情报的人出现了重大的失误，搞错了情报，才让此次出任务的同僚陷入苦战。能支撑到现在已经算是很了不起了。Lancer咂舌，看情况，这次情报处的那个倒霉鬼应该是死无全尸了。在对比了敌我双方的装备、数量以后，Lancer对这位还未见面的同僚不仅生出了佩服之情。  
这是Lancer和Archer的第二次相遇，当Lancer找到掩体后的Archer时，真的是楞在了当场。眼神不会错，头发的颜色没有错，即使当时没有看见面容，但这不会错。  
“你是来送死的，还是来支援的。”这是Archer对他说的第一句话。  
“欠你个人情。”这是Archer死撑着不让Lancer扶他，坐进车里说的第二句话。  
Lancer直接开车带着Archer去了距离最近的骑士团的医院。  
术后苏醒的Archer第一眼看见的是纯白的天花板，有些刺眼。他闭上眼，听见了除了自己呼吸声以外另一个人的呼吸，就在身边，他向左瞄了一眼，蓝色长发的家伙正趴在那里。均匀的呼吸。  
是莫名的心安。意识告诉自己，Archer放心，再次进入沉睡。  
不知不觉间，Lancer使用了杀手惯用的步伐，向Archer走去，无声无息。不要在杀手毫无防备的情况下接近他，这是杀手界人人供奉的第四条真理。因为这个时候的杀手是最危险的，他们出手都只会是因为本能。或许是，今天的阳光刚刚好，晒坏了Lancer的大脑，才会让他无声无息的靠近一位极其危险的杀手。  
还差一秒钟就可以将背对着自己的人搂入怀中，这时，不知从哪里突然飞出一颗石子，崩向Lancer，突发事件导致心跳突变，这也就暴露了青年。Lancer瞬间向后退，引以为傲的速度此时救了他的命。左眼角下的肌肤裂开一条细缝，微微渗出一点点血液。  
叹了口气，Archer放下了手中的匕首。

两人眼神交汇  
——你想杀我？  
——是你不对，无声无息靠近我。  
——我只不过想抱你而已嘛。  
——你还有没有作为杀手的自觉，无声无息代表什么？  
——哎呀呀，别介意嘛，这次我都受伤了。  
——那是你自找的。  
——你还真想杀我呀。  
——你说呢？  
——你真能杀掉我？  
——想试试吗？  
神态突然放松，又变成了仿佛永远都不会生气的邻家大哥哥。Lancer走过去从正面抱住Archer，“别生气嘛，下次不敢啦。”  
下次，或者真的能杀掉你呀。不过，你的性命，只有我，才有资格拿走。  
“Archer呀，明天就是情人节了，出去玩玩吧。”下意识收紧了手臂，让怀里的人更加靠近自己。  
“嗯。明天不可以懒床。”  
“知道啦，要不，咱们今天下午就出去吧。”  
“嗯。”  
Archer就任凭Lancer抱着自己，阳光照耀在Archer的匕首上，发出了刺眼的光。不知道，这锋利的匕首，会结束谁的性命。

情人节的城市是粉红色的，街头巷尾充斥着男男女女，商场在促销，卖场的工作人员高声招揽顾客。有小孩子在街上跑来跑去。Archer不喜欢这样喧闹的场景，除非出任务。特殊的日子也只不过是人们赋予了其意义而已。Lancer喜欢热闹，总寻了借口拉着他到人群聚集的地方去。Lancer曾说，即使是杀手，也要体会普通人的生活，在人群中就是方法之一。  
喜欢一个人，会容忍其与己的千差万别，会包容两者的差异，会接受并认同彼此的不相同。爱着一个人，就是要进入对方的生活，学会彼此协调、妥协以及经营。  
当Archer意识到的时候，自己已经不知道盯着Lancer的侧脸多久了。自从清理了神父，Archer就开始有些不安。他不相信第六感。患得患失。也经常梦到Lancer浑身是血的躺在自己面前。有几次惊醒，也吵醒了身边的Lancer。  
——别死在我前面。  
——老子还不想死呀。  
Lancer并没有过多的询问梦中的事情，这个时候，只要抱住他，用力抱住他，就好。  
作为杀手，谁都不知道自己的命运，也不知道终点在哪里。善始善终对于杀手来说，是几乎不存在的。他和Lancer能够几乎每次任务全身而退已经算是一种奇迹了。  
这奇迹会一直持续吗？Archer收回了目光，他不想被蠢狗调侃。可是，似乎有神明在控制Archer的头颅，违背思想。  
——旁白说，你要看着他。一直看着他。  
于是Archer又转过目光，凝视着蠢狗的侧脸。  
“我说呀，我脸上有东西吗？”驾驶位上的男子扭过头，对上了身旁的目光。  
Archer觉得脸颊有点发烫，“没什么。”  
“老子就是这么好看呀，老子允许你多看一会儿。”蠢狗笑嘻嘻的模样，总是让人生不起气来。  
Archer的脸更红了，随即打出一拳，自然没有打中，不过Lancer为了躲避这一拳，车子开出个蛇形，引得身后的车子狂按喇叭。  
Lancer稳住车速，右手递向身边，什么话都没说，只等着对方。一分钟，两分钟......  
十指相扣。  
手掌上有长期与兵器接触的痕迹，也有伤疤。这是作为杀手的手掌。这是，作为，爱人的手掌。

——老子呀，还想一直活在这个世界上。  
——这个世界，还是很美的。  
——所以呀，Archer，和老子一直活到最后吧。

这不是请求，这是命令。  
这不是命令，这是最卑微的祈祷。

神呀，请你宽恕我的罪。让我的爱人可以一直活到最后。

情人节宾馆的火爆程度超出了Archer的想象，虽然提前了一天出来，但是，在找到空房之前还是花费了不少时间。他们还算幸运，在这座城市最大的游乐场附近的一处宾馆，有一间客房刚巧退订。一张双人床。不过没关系，即使有两张床，Lancer也只会和Archer挤在一起。他们都习惯了彼此的陪伴，彼此的气息，彼此的温度。仿佛他们是一体的。  
夜幕降临，Archer斜靠在客房的阳台，微微有些凉。让人清醒。身后有脚步声响起，熟悉的气息贴了过来。没有酒精的味道，难得Lancer居然没有去酒吧。  
“胳膊都吹凉了”另外一个人的体温传了过来。  
刚刚好。两个人的体温，有些微凉的那个人也恢复了体温。  
“没去酒吧？”  
“哦，酒吧哪有你好呀。”蓝色长发的青年随口咬了咬褐色的脖颈。  
“别咬脖子。”这里的温度很高，衬衫是无法扣到最顶端的。  
Lancer松开口，贪婪地索取着Archer的气息。  
青年买了酒，给自己和Archer注满酒杯。  
两杯相碰的声音响起。

——天保定尔，以莫不兴  
——如山如皋，如冈如陵

这一晚，Lancer难得没有索求Archer，两个人相拥入眠。在那个奇妙的世界中，享受着彼此的陪伴与宁静的日常。  
窗外的星，看不见窗帘遮挡住的客房，有清风福来，摇曳着窗帘的裙摆。  
他们的梦中，都有谁出现呢？

Lancer起得很早，恐怕今天的太阳是从西面露出了头。Lancer说想去游乐场，据说这个游乐场是这个区域最大的。还有全国排名第二大的摩天轮。  
Archer被拖着早早去买票，毕竟，自己的力量距离Lancer有着差距。在某些方面还是拗不过他的。  
幸好有提前预约，换了票，不情愿的被拉着冲进游乐场的Archer看着周边几乎都是成双成对的少男少女，众生都在关注着自己的对方，并没有人过多注意他们，放下心来。  
Lancer仿佛成为了孩子，在游乐场中疯狂的释放自己的能量，似乎要将童年时光的缺失全部在今天得到偿还。

年幼的孩子，因为家里的贫穷被贩卖，成群结队被车辆运抵一个四周高墙围挡的陌生地。要活下去，只能相信自己，也只能依靠自己。  
那个时候，是几岁来着？Archer已经记不清了，他只记得在地狱中生活了七年，学习了七年，从进入地狱第三年开始，允许同学们相互残杀，以各种手段。如果，他们可以称为彼此的“同学”。

——想活下去，就不要相信任何人。  
——想活下去，就要变得更强。  
——想活下去，就要泯灭所有的人性。

活着离开地狱，是支撑Archer成为Archer的信仰。  
信仰，既是，对生命的救赎。

身边熟悉的人逐年减少，身上的伤疤逐年增加。情感麻痹了，从第一次取人性命后的剧烈呕吐到现在的毫无波澜，男孩已经心如铁铸，没有情感也就没有弱点。这是男孩来到地狱的第六年。  
第七年，男孩还记得那一天，他成为Archer的日子，圣杯骑士团杀手七组中Archer组名号的继承者。从此以后，这个世界上没有了男孩，取而代之的是Archer。男孩用了七年的时间，忘记了自己的名字。七年时间塑造了一件极好的杀人工具。  
当他将Archer作为自己名字的那一刻，回头看了看倒在血泊中的教官，这是他取得名号前的最后一个敌人。那个教官，从第一天就开始带领他们，不择手段，抹灭他们作为人的那部分，释放人性本恶。Archer恨极了教官，却也在将匕首刺入他胸膛的那一刻理解了他。教官希望自己可以死去，被自己培养出来最优秀的弟子夺去性命，似乎正合他的心意。  
教官倒下去的时候，嘴角上扬，这是Archer七年来第一次见到教官的笑容。教官看透了Archer，即使成为武器，Archer还会保持难得可贵的人性。

——你是独特的孩子  
——你要承担起命运的安排  
——谢谢你，教官  
——再见了，教官

圣杯骑士团在全世界有七个培养基地，分为七组，分别命名为Saber、Lancer、Archer、Rider、Caster、Assassin、Berserker。每组受训的人员最终只能存活下来一个人，取得称谓。历年来，骑士团都有七个杀手，七个杀手之间没有指令不得互相残杀，如果缺少了某个人，骑士团会想办法尽快培养出来接替者，以保持7组的人数。  
Archer在出任务的时候认识了Saber，在连续共同出任务以后，一起搬到了南端的岛上生活。Archer并不讨厌Saber。金发碧眼但身高只有不到160公分的Saber，却拥有极高的战斗力。  
Archer第一次见到Lancer是在某个舞会，他和Saber在舞池中旋转，有人盯着他。戴着面具的男子以目光迎接对方的凝视。居然是个同行。杀手的身上有特殊的氛围，Archer读得出来。他低声和Saber说离开。Lancer追出来的时候，Archer已经开车离开了。  
该相遇的人呀，总会遇到一起。Archer第二次遇见Lancer的时候，是在他重伤死撑的情况下，情报部的倒霉鬼送来了错误的情报，迫不得已他向骑士团总部发出了支援申请。好在，死神并不想这么早就带他走。Lancer到的很及时，四目相对之时，Archer意识到这是上次舞会遇见的那个人。原来，他们都是骑士团的人。

“Archer，Archer”有人在叫他。意识恢复之时，一张精致的面容出现在眼前。这才意识到，自己走神了。  
“抱歉”  
“啊，Archer，咱们去坐摩天轮吧。听说这个是全国第二大的摩天轮，走一圈要17分钟呢。”  
本来想反驳的，但是看着Lancer灿烂的笑容，下意识说出的确是，“好，去吧。”Archer知道自己很宠着Lancer，但他也知道，一直迁就自己的其实是Lancer。

“哦”  
“哇”  
“真厉害呀”  
当他们站在摩天轮前的时候，同时发出了这样的感慨。  
设计师是怎么设计出这么大的家伙呢，工人们又是如何建设的呢。队伍缓慢前行，Lancer搂着Archer的腰，一刻都不放手，仿佛在向全世界宣称，自己的恋人叫做Archer。若是在平时，Archer一定会拍开Lancer的手，不过今天，他却纵容了Lancer。在队伍行进的时候，扭头亲吻了Lancer的侧脸。身高相差无几的好处，就是不用低头，也能亲吻那张熟悉的面容。

——不必在乎其他人的目光  
——这个世界，只有你们是同类

17分钟，两个人单独处在封闭空间，摩天轮开始旋转，持续上升到达顶点，然后下降。就像是人生，如同一次次的轮回。  
坐在摩天轮里面的人，有相互喜欢的人，有单相思的人。茫茫人海，能够遇见彼此喜欢的，应该感谢上帝吗？  
那么，对于没有信仰的那些人来说，应该感谢谁呢？  
——自己吗？  
两个人分坐两边，Lancer兴致勃勃的看着窗外，几乎是将脸贴在了玻璃上。从这个小小的透明的玻璃柜里面看着外面的世界，一直能够看到很远很远。

——我要告诉你呀，这辈子，我只会爱上自己的同类。如果不是遇见你，那么，我会停留在谁的身边。  
——我也要告诉你，你是坚韧而倔强的存在，追求简单而棱角分明。你是我今生的致命伤，是我的伤口，我会带着这道伤疤。  
——这是我们彼此的命。

游乐场里面的Lancer一直处于兴奋的状态，仿佛回到了无忧无虑的孩提时代，那个应该被家人疼爱的孩子，那个应该只想着玩的孩子。Lancer总是很快乐，你能告诉我答案吗？为何你总是显得这样快乐？  
——我会是这个答案吗？

“Archer，我要亲你！”Lancer的脸出现在Archer眼前。随着这句话，男子站起了身，单手撑在Archer旁边，低头看着刚灰色的眼眸。  
空气静止，时间静止，空间静止。

杀手也有权利追求普通人的生活，拼了命想要逃出那个无法摆脱的冰冷世界。妄想着脱下杀手的外衣。  
爱恨情仇，生死存亡，都只不过是一场游戏罢了。遵循着游戏的规则，试图破坏，试图自己拟定规则，重新开始。  
——无论你的游戏是什么，我都会一路赢下去。

Lancer轻轻俯下身，左手放在Archer的心口，心跳有一瞬间的异响，随后恢复正常，不再泄漏任何秘密。

Archer在笑，他凝视着恋人的双眼，他看见了星辰、大海以及宇宙。正午的太阳仿佛失去了光芒，这个世界上所有的光在瞬间消失，都为了等待这一刻的来临。  
Archer仰起头，看着Lancer的唇逐渐靠近，是他亲吻过无数次的唇。Archer的心跳还是没有变。这场游戏中，他们谁都不是赢家，谁也不是输的一方，只有他们紧握双手，成为一体时，才能走到最后。

距离很近，感受到了彼此的呼吸，Archer闭上了双眼，熟悉的触觉传来。柔软的，温暖的，湿润的。

世界上刚刚消失的光芒再次出现，照亮了每个角落。也照耀在拥吻在一起的两具身体上。  
此刻，众生平等。  
“Archer，好想要你！”Lancer喃喃自语。左手从心口的位置滑到恋人的腰。

Archer依旧闭着眼，右脚勾住Lancer的脚踝，将其按坐在对面的座凳，两个人的位置换了，Archer按住Lancer的心口，感受着来自对方的心跳。  
居高临下。  
“回岛，随你。”说着，吻住了想要说话的那个人。

此时，他们乘坐的座舱，到达了最顶端。

回到岛上，推开门的Archer有一瞬间在思考，这是不是他们熟悉的居所。他记得离开的时候，家里一切收拾整齐，并没有多余的东西。而此时，阳台、厨房、客厅甚至是卧室，他们的床上，都出现了玫瑰。  
“拜托了Saber，应该是上午送来的。”Lancer走进室内，随手拿起一朵玫瑰嗅了嗅。  
“无聊”依旧是面无表情。  
“不会吧，难道不喜欢吗？”Lancer有些失望。普通的恋人，收到了来自对方的玫瑰，都应该非常激动才对嘛，这才是正常人的生活呀。  
“哦，对了，还有这个，即使不喜欢玫瑰的话，这个应该会喜欢吧。”说着Lancer拉着Archer跑进卧室，不知从哪里变出了一个小盒子，很小，绒面，一看就知道里面装了什么。Archer在Lancer还没有打开盒子之前，伸手将盒子夺了过来。他并不想现在打开。随手将其放在床头柜，下一秒将蓝发的高个子压倒在床上。  
“要继续在摩天轮里面的事情吗？”Archer盯着Lancer。  
“当然！”Lancer笑了起来。

今天是情人节，就让我们成为普通人吧。

——人应该有所期待，否则生命会在日常的消耗中成为尘埃。我们相爱，用了一场相遇的时间。你在我面前交出了身份，我确认然后将其收起。  
——你成为我的小小少年，我也是你的小小少年，正如我们都应该是快乐的孩子。

阳光紧紧地拥抱大地   
月光在吻着海波   
但这些接吻又有何益   
要是你不肯吻我  
——雪莱 《爱的哲学》


	5. 狙击

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lancer单独出任务

情人节之后的很多天都很平静，显示器没有响过，没有风没有雨，天空中甚至没有浮云。似乎这个宇宙都忘记了这座岛屿，以及住在这里的两个人。

正当Lancer发着牢骚的时候，警铃响起，显示屏终于亮了起来。“呦吼！终于有任务了！”兴奋写满了脸庞，Lancer抓起遥控器。

地图显示的某处的废墟，各路杀手基本都知道，在这个国家存在着几处有名的废墟，而废墟则是危险的代名词。废墟范围15公里，宛如一个陨石冲击坑。集结其中的230名特工，确认全部死亡。需将控制中心二楼中央保险柜中的秘密文件带回，保险柜密码7wja53，文件交付时限：48小时内。否则确认为任务失败。禁止使用爆破手段。

“老头子真啰嗦呀，每次任务都这么复杂。”蓝发的青年似乎在思考什么事情，然后站起身，收拾自己的行囊，数着弹夹，匕首，一一装入行囊。  
“和你一起去。”另一个人喝了口红茶。还在看着显示屏上的航拍照片。  
“嘛，我自己去，这次。”不知为何这样坚持。Lancer将准备起身的Archer按回座椅。“等我回来。”不忘在男人的脸颊上轻嘬的一口。  
“随你”他知道这个眼前的男人的性格，一旦决定了的事情，是不会改变的。不过，为何这次要坚持一个人行动呢？明明两个人搭档的效率更高也更安全。  
Archer将资料打印出来装订好，并将特工集中区域标示清晰，他似乎很适合做这个的工作，如果不出入前线，他会成为一名非常优秀的后援人员的。想来确是这样，和Lancer搭档的这几年，他更像是Lancer的后勤，替他打点好一切，负责检查确认的工作。他也似乎习惯了这样的行动。最初的紧张感消失了，时刻为性命担忧的情形也已经消失了。他身前总有这个男色长发的男子，替他阻挡了大部分的紧张与惊险。  
——这样真的好吗？  
他问过自己。  
——有答案吗？  
他问过自己。  
却安然的接受了。  
习以为常。  
48小时，从即刻算起来，他回来应该是中午，“想吃什么？”Archer将手里的资料递给背起行装的男子。  
“肉！”  
“知道了。”他退后，让出路。  
“行前抱抱呢？”他还是这样的无赖。  
叹了口气，走上前来，抱住了只比自己低了2公分的身躯。他们什么话都没有说。  
——平安归来。  
这本是银发男子没有说出口的话。揣在裤袋里面的神父的那枚硬币，似乎在发烫。Archer下意识将手伸进兜内，握住了那枚硬币。  
——神明，如果真的存在，请你保佑我的爱人。

 

路上花费了12个小时，此时正是午夜，四周没有任何阻挡，一片荒芜，头顶的星空，如同大海，只是没有汹涌的波涛。繁星点点，近在咫尺。Lancer隐藏了自己的呼吸，找到了资料上标记的那个入口，Archer总会替他标记出最短的路线，在墙外，男子努力将自己塞进黑暗中，无声无息。他开始有点怀念Archer了，即使是做后援，让他待在车里远远停在别处也好。但是，他并不后悔做出的决定。他感受到了自从清理了神父之后，Archer无意识的一些变化。他不放心，这样的Archer，他不想让Archer受伤。

收回了精神，现在可不是想念恋人的时候呀。墙内有230名即将死去的人，他似乎开始为那些人感到悲伤。  
深呼吸......  
深呼吸......  
深呼吸......  
建立在这个废墟之上的临时秘密保存所，没有探照灯，没有塔楼，周围只有戒严用的铁丝网。而有点常识的人都知道，不要接近废墟，以任何名义。

92F贴在脊背，要解决这么多的人，Lancer并不会想用弹容量只有15发的惯用武器。不过从脊背传来的质感，让他安心。  
装有消声器的微弱枪声响起，有人影摔倒，Lancer进入废墟。这个人有点神奇，血红色的双眸天生自带夜视功能，如同夜视镜。又是一声枪响，有人影倒下，他离开这个位置，几秒钟后，那个位置被至少五颗子弹光顾。

资料上显示过的，这些特工没有夜视装备。而在这样的夜幕之下，Lancer无疑占有优势。杀手的世界中，无能代表着死亡，这是这个世界通用的道理。

接二连三的身影倒下，接二连三的生命体逐渐变得冰凉。对于无能之辈，Lancer不会觉得惋惜，人生不过是一场幻想，而死在他手中的人，只不过是这场幻想中的光怪陆离。  
血液开始沸腾，杀手就是为了结束他人性命而存在的道具。他不讨厌作为道具。只要上面的人肯珍惜道具。近段时间来的无精打采以及无聊一扫而光。体温开始上升。  
自己一个人出任务似乎已经是很久很久以前的事情了，他和Archer在一起有多久了？  
星空真美呀，清零的空气中传来血液的味道，很美。无数星辰成为他的观众，在天际注视着这场毫无悬念的杀戮。

 

这样的场景好像在哪里也发生过。那是很久很久之前了吧，好像就发生在昨天一样，也似乎从来没有发生过。  
那是继承了Lancer的名称之后的事情，他获得了自由，所谓的自由。对于杀手来说，这样的自由已经是一种奢侈。  
那是，骑士团举办的舞会，在星空下，Lancer第一次知道原来骑士团里面的工作人员会这么多。他不用担心会有人突然出现想要取他性命。从今天开始，他将挥霍自己的自由。  
酒水的味道在味蕾上炸开了花，顺着咽喉进入胃部进入每个细胞。他本不想动，只想安安静静躲在阴影中，度过这个夜晚。然而有个金发的姑娘走向他，递给他一杯酒，然后邀请他跳一支舞。响彻在周边的空气中是一曲慢摇，这是Lancer第一次跳舞。年轻的女性身上有淡淡的茉莉花的味道，很甜。多年以后，Lancer已经记不清那个女孩的面容，他想过很多次，如果他不是骑士团的杀手，而那个姑娘也不是骑士团的员工，或许他们会成为夫妻，组成这天下最普普通通的家庭，生儿育女，执手相老。等着皱纹爬上脸颊。等着相互离开这个世界，最后化成灰，成为天空中的星辰。

想到这里，再次抬头看了眼星空，甩手向不同的方向开枪，随身向前，人体与地面的撞击声在不同的方向响起。

有脚步声向这边跑来，应该是大批人马开始集结了。有意思！那个老头子也太糟糕了，居然不可以使用爆破手段，在人群密集处投放炸弹，随着砰的一声，肉体成为烟花，省了多少事。  
有些人会躲起来，Lancer原谅了他们，毕竟，趋利避害也是人类的一种本能。对于这些集结在面前的人，Lancer献上了肯定，那就来一场真正的对决吧！

Archer此时在做什么呢？应该已经入睡了，可是平时没有自己陪伴总是睡不好的那个人，现在能好好入睡吗？会做梦吗？梦里会有我出现吗？  
又有几个身形倒了下去，还有多少个特工需要处理来着？230名集结于此的特工全部确认死亡。哎，真应该带着Archer一起来。那个家伙呀，真的非常适合做后援。确认上传照片，完成检查。

那个秘密文件是什么内容呢？上面的人为什么想要拿到这份文件呢？为此大费周章，结束这么多人的性命，自己手上的鲜血又增多了。不过，这也无所谓。杀手不就是为了杀人才存在的吗？  
有哪位哲学家说过，存在即合理，那么，我的存在，也就是合理的。地平线已经开始发白，在光天化日之下杀生害命，可不是很美观的事情呀。Lancer瞄了一眼东方的位置，眯起双眼。有很久没看日出了，回去，要不要和Archer看日出呢？

由于过度用眼，头微微发痛，Lancer揉了揉太阳穴。还差一个。眼前跌跌撞撞寻找掩体逃命的那个家伙，已经失去了方寸。

晨光为他镀上一层浅浅的光，这个画面将要定格，一个尽力逃跑的人，一个抬起枪瞄准的人。废墟现在一片寂静，只能听到那个人向前爬的声响，服装与地面的摩擦。时间在一秒一秒的流逝，Lancer能嗅到那个人身上传来的绝望，他在享受这种绝望，他在地狱中走了一遭，他有资格享受这世间美景。

似乎那个人放弃了挣扎，转过身靠在断壁上喘着气。四目相对，依旧没有声音，没有语言。如同是一场只有两个演员的哑剧。  
枪声响起，230条生命，魂归天际，去了他们应该去的地方，尘归尘土归土。血液一滴一滴从眉间落下，废墟的地面已经被鲜血浸染，还有那些墙壁，如同是被非主流少年们用彩绘喷洒描绘过的一样。  
——这是，一种艺术。

密码是多少来着？哦，想起来了。保险箱被打开，里面躺着一份文件，要不要打开看看？Lancer拍了拍文件夹。还是算了吧。万一被上面的人发现，就完了。里面好像还有东西。Lancer在保险柜的缝隙中发现了一枚硬币，好像不是本国的硬币，要求中说只需把文件上交即可，那这枚硬币，就带走了。  
Lancer小心翼翼把硬币揣入裤袋，在外面又拍了拍。  
太阳已经出了地平线，该回去了。距离这最近的骑士团中转站在哪里来着，好像不太远。文件只要在那里上交即可。

任务完成，时间也刚刚好。那个老头子虽然啰嗦，但是给的时间还是足够的，在他们的能力范围之内。  
“我回来了！”Lancer走出地下室，拉开门，对室内的人大喊。  
“欢迎回家。”在厨房做饭的高个子男子并没有回头。室内传出阵阵肉的香气。  
“好香呀。”依旧穿着沾满了灰尘的武装，从后面环住了做饭的男子。不忘在脖颈处吻了吻。  
“去换衣服。”虽然没有回头，但Lancer还是能想象到此时的恋人，皱紧了双眉，这个人有轻度的洁癖。  
“知道啦。”  
“Archer，今天天气不错。”  
“是呀，今天是个好天气。”Archer抬头，看了看窗外的晴朗。

这个世界真的是不可思议呢，有的人上一秒还在呼吸，下一秒就永远闭上了嘴巴。这个世界生活着活人，也充满了鬼魂。  
谁是人，谁又是鬼魂，这个，又有谁能说得清呢。


	6. 那个女孩，是光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人造人登场，作为永生之酒的重要试验物品存在

——红色的鲜血，金色的眼神，白色的床单   
——迎接你，我的光明，我的礼物

阳光照射下的尘埃飞舞，肉眼看的清清楚楚，飘散了整个房间，地板、家具乃至墙壁上的灰尘，还有厨房里腐败的食物，无一不表明，这个房间里没有什么活物生活了很长时间。

爱丽丝菲尔被找到的时候，猎人似乎并不相信这个漂亮的女人居然能逃到这里，似乎也不太愿意看到这个女人脸上的镇静、祈求以及悲哀。但是，事情已经有了定局，从一开始就都是错的。

这间满是尘埃的屋子里，只有床单是洁白的，还有为了生产准备的干净的器具、毛巾、剪刀。爱丽丝菲尔不禁将自己缩成了一团，看起来这样的无助。

猎人对缩在床上的女人摆了摆手，然后走向客厅的沙发坐下，时钟已经停止许久，上面显示的是两点零八分，不知是凌晨还是午后。日历，显示的是1970年。

空气中传来波动，没有声音，那个女人在拼命。然后是服装与床单传来的摩擦声，波动开始剧烈，还是没有声音。

正常女人生孩子是什么样子的？从开始有规律的宫缩，到宫颈口扩张到10厘米，第一个阶段大概要经历11个小时左右。要持续痛苦这么久，猎人想起自己的母亲，即使是杀人无数的猎人，此刻也开始缅怀起那个给予自己生命的女人。  
那种痛苦的叫声是怎样的，叫的人心痛，却也给予人们希望。因为那里有一个新的生命即将诞生，来到这个世界。通常情况下，无论是男人还是女人，此刻，为了迎接新的生命，开始祈祷。或许他们并没有信仰，或许他们信仰的事杀戮的战神。

猎人发现自己真的跪在了沙发旁，双手握拳，向着虚空祈祷着什么，即使猎人不知道虚空中是否真的有什么神明。如果这个女人是普通人，这个时候，应该会有很多人围着她，她会被放在床上，被护士们紧紧忙忙推进手术室，一道门将家属挡在外面。瞬间没有了喧嚣，只有仪器滴答滴答的声响，还有滑轮划过地面的声音，还有紧紧握住产妇手的陌生人。这是一条通向未知的路，对于一位女性来说，生产都是一件危险的事情，从古至今，从第一个人类诞生开始。手术室外，等待的、焦虑的人群。她的丈夫会很担心，她的父母会很担心。却又开始为新的生命而期待着。

当女人平安生下孩子，当她可以抱着自己的孩子的时候，当她亲吻自己孩子的时候，脸上满满的是骄傲的神情，她会向其他人说起这件勇敢的事情，向这个世界证明，她是一位伟大的母亲，也是一位普通的凡人。

猎人有些憎恨指派给他任务的那个人，为什么偏偏是他来完成这次任务。室内的女人正在生产，猎人却无能为力，他什么都做不到，连她的命都保不住。他只能祈求时间可以久一些，哪怕这会让女人痛苦的时间延长。

作为一件武器，猎人已经失去了感情这种东西，他也从来不会相信什么神明，因为一件武器的能用与否与神明无关。

猎人看着阳光在室内的这一边移到另一边，看着黑夜过去，光芒再次来临。女人突然发出一声凄厉的叫声，猎人赶忙冲进了室内。他见证了一个生命的降临。  
女人的笑容很微弱，也有些凄凉。因为她知道，自己即将走到尽头。用一条生命换来另一条生命，对于她来说，是值得的事情。对于这世间的大多数女性来说，她们也会这样做出选择。那是她们的希望，是她们的延续。

“我就在客厅，有需要就叫我”这是猎人说的第一句话。他知道这句话没有什么用处，既不能安慰她也不能安慰他自己。可是，在这个场景，他需要说点什么。他知道她会死，他也知道自己无法阻止这件事情的发生。

阳光透过窗户照进客厅，照在人的身上，暖洋洋的。这间房曾经应该很快乐，曾经应该有孩子的笑声，跑过客厅的脚步声。猎人坐在沙发上，他听见虚无中传来的笑声。中午到了，猎人在犹豫要不要去卧室看看。那个女人走了出来，扶着墙，她很虚弱，怀中抱着那个获得了生命的希望。

猎人听到声音，站了起来。他看见了一位真正的母亲，一位用性命做赌注的母亲。猎人第一次听到自己内心破碎的声音，听见了作为武器信仰崩溃的声音。  
“对不起！”他听见自己轻声说，对那位女人，他知道这位站在面前的女性只不过是人造人，按照人类的思维，她并不算是真正的人，但此刻，他认定了，这是一位真正的母亲，勇敢的女人，美丽的女性。

洁白的毛巾裹着小小的婴儿，粉粉嫩嫩的小团子。猎人走到女人面前，这被罪恶浸染的人得到了宽恕，这是她的光，也是他的救赎。他看着被抱在怀中的婴儿。  
“很漂亮。”  
“谢谢”女人的笑容很美，仿佛是这正午的阳光。她知道自己完成了使命，她不能再守护她了。人造人的命很短暂，能诞生生命已经是一个奇迹。但她知道，这个孩子会比她幸运，因为她将所有的爱给了她。

爱丽丝菲尔亲了亲包裹中的婴儿，将她交给了猎人。男人把孩子抱在怀中，他的怀抱显得有些紧张。  
“伊莉雅”女人还是微笑着看着猎人。这是她的名字。猎人点了点头。  
女人抬手摸了摸婴儿的脸，软软的也暖暖的。  
很久，时间就这样过去了。  
猎人竟然有点在享受这样的时光，仿佛他成为了一位父亲，抱着自己的孩子。梦，总就是要醒来的。他不能带她走，他这辈子终究只不过是一件武器。  
他想，他会保护她，就像是她真正的父亲。他救不了眼前这个女人，但他会在这辈子竭力守护这个孩子。

“我该走了”猎人终于说出了这句话。  
“是呀，一路顺风。”女人对这个抱走了自己女儿的男人鞠躬。  
女人将一枚硬币做成了挂饰系在了婴儿的手腕上。她似乎看懂了男人的心，他会尽力守护她的。  
“谢谢您，先生！”女人笑着抬起头。她代替这世上所有被猎人夺去生命的灵魂宽恕了他，原谅了他，从今天开始，他就是一个干净的人了。  
枪声响起，带着消音器，微弱的一声。女人缓缓坠落，身体倒在地上，惊起尘埃无数。笑容还在嘴角，很安详，很幸福。

猎人对着失去了温度的女人，鞠躬默哀。怀中的婴儿一直没有哭，安稳的睡着。  
“你是个幸运的女孩，你有一位伟大的母亲”猎人抱着睡着的婴儿走出了屋子。阳光开始偏移，起风了，他抱紧了怀中的婴儿。

她失去了自己的母亲，却也迎来了一位父亲，这位终其一生都会保护他的男子，其实，也是她的光。


	7. 背后插入的那一刀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿茶单独出任务被偷袭了，应该不会死的。

指令再次到来的时候，Archer正在岛上照看大丛大丛的植物，繁盛、幽密。  
Lancer推开门，向树林中的身影喊了一声。Archer放下那些工具，擦了擦手，走进室内。此时Lancer也坐在显示屏前。  
航拍显示的是一栋高楼，位于市郊，周围环境相较于偏僻。这是，这个国家重点实验基地。高楼没有名牌，因为只有特殊职务的人才会在这里工作。  
目标：Y博士，活的。  
备注：此次任务由Archer单独完成。

“哎？搞什么！”在看到备注的时候，Lancer第一时间嚷嚷出声。打印机自动运转，Archer走近，将任务的数据资料装订成册。  
“放心吧”Archer翻开资料仔细阅读。Lancer开始着手准备Archer的行装。根据资料显示，实验室周边有一队特种兵守护。Lancer特意多放了几个弹夹，还有匕首，微型炸弹。  
“我陪你去吧”Lancer提着行囊，跟在恋人的身后，向地下车库走去。“我就在外面等着你。”和Archer相处多年，自己似乎习惯将他挡在身后。  
“我也是骑士团的七组杀手”Archer认真的看着高个子男子，接过行装。  
“哎呀，我当然没有忘记呀。”虽然嘴上这么说，Lancer还真的有些忘记了，他们都是从地狱中走出来的武器。  
“那就，乖乖等我回来。”上车之前，Archer轻嘬了一下Lancer的嘴唇。还是一样的柔软。  
“哦，知道了。”  
一路平安，这样的话，他们从来不会说。

 

实验楼前后有两个出口，地下应该还会有暗道。按理来说，此次出任务的人员并不应该只有Archer一个人。将车停在安全范围内，开门下车。将SV-99装好弹夹，将其他的弹夹放在顺手之处。检查了一下，所有的装备一切齐备。

从正门进入，哨岗上的那个人还没有说出话，就失去了性命。眉心流下的鲜血滴答作响，人体歪在了护栏上。并不用开门，这点高度还是挡不住Archer的。从正门内接连有守护军跑了出来，和Archer正面交火。作为杀手，采取暗杀的方式最合适，作为狙击手，在掩体后出击才最合适。但是，Archer从来都是喜欢正面对抗，近身格斗。他最喜欢的那两把黑白匕首正好好的别在腿上。

连续消灭了几个守护军，Archer终于踏入了实验楼的一楼大厅。  
警报响起，守军正向一楼集结。Archer并没有躲藏的意思，换了个弹夹，向迎面而来的守军射出子弹。这是骑士团新配备的装备，红外线子弹，说成是微型的红外线炸弹也不为过，追逐热源发生爆炸。在第一次爆炸声中，Archer已经登上了一楼大厅通向二楼的楼梯扶手，纵身向上。  
一颗子弹迎面而来，还在上升的身体本能地尽力躲闪，Archer知道左脸被擦伤，有血液留下的感觉。反手向子弹的来源开枪，有身影跌倒的声音。

五楼的缓步台，迎面对上的士兵，一同向入侵者射击。密集的子弹覆盖了几乎所有通向楼上的空间。一阵密集的枪声响过之后，烟尘四起，正当守护军想要去查看是否入侵者已死的时候，五楼的缓步台发生了坍塌，小型定位爆破。根据这栋大楼的建筑结构，即使五层以下坍塌了三分之一也不会危及整个楼体的安全。

守军随着坍塌的地板、石块向下坠落。而他们临死前看到的是正在以刁钻角度上升的入侵者。那个入侵者的身体像是被什么无形的力量所支配，正脱离了地球引力而向上飞离。

——那是一只飞鸟  
——优雅、恍若疾风  
——那是一只鹰隼  
——拥有无穷的力量

Archer足尖踏上七楼楼板的瞬间，猛地向面前的士兵纵身而去。不知他何时背起了SV-99，双手紧握黑白两把匕首。刀刃刺入人体的触觉，已经很久没有感受到了。他看见那个不相信自己已经死亡的面孔，抽出匕首，再次转身，有血液从脖颈中喷射出来。血液被虚空接收，并没有溅到入侵者的身上。

Archer看了看躺在地上的尸体，脸上均是惊愕。这样的速度不是常人能拥有的。稍事休息，正当他准备向八楼进发的时候，背后有轻微的响声，转身的同时左手的匕首已经甩了出去，刀尖插入胸膛，偷袭者还没有留下遗言便离开了这个人世。

走过去将匕首拔出，Archer看了眼地上的尸体，看脸应该是还很年轻的样子。他并不会为这些人感到惋惜，人生不就是一条通向地狱的道路吗。  
——中途下车和终点下车又有何区别。  
左手臂有些发麻，应该是受伤了。刚才死去的那个家伙用自己的性命给入侵者留下了一道伤痕。银发的男人对死者点了点头。

这栋大楼一共10层，还有三层就要接近目标了。根据这里部署的兵力以及刚刚杀过的人数来计算，剩下的阻力并不多。男人将匕首插入刀鞘，重新提起SV-99，上了新的弹夹。

楼上应该有人，但他们似乎变得聪明了些，并没有冲下来一起阻击入侵者。他们在等待着入侵者自己先一步上来。进入射程内，然后射杀。Archer随手拿出什么物件，向8楼的缓步台扔去。那个东西还没有落地就被上面埋伏好的守护军的子弹打了个粉碎。  
有甜甜的味道悄悄弥散在空气中，知道大事不好的守军已经没有了逃跑的机会。骑士团专属的毒气配比，并不会让人即可死去，在痉挛挣扎一阵之后，扭曲着离开这个世界。不过，死者的脸上却能保留下可以称之为微笑的表情。  
——来自圣杯骑士团的甜甜弹。

扔出甜甜弹的Archer此时已经在通向10楼的电梯内了。他从怀中取出眼镜带好。又从小袋中摸出一个小巧圆圆的物件。电梯门打开的瞬间，男人将手中的物件扔了出去。硝烟弥漫在整个楼层。被浓烟笼罩的守军，一个个咳得蹲在地上。凭借红外眼镜成像，Archer用手中的狙击枪一一结束了这些人的性命。

硝烟对于守军有影响，对于Archer自然也会有影响，不过多亏了“圣骸布”让Archer免于硝烟的伤害。

Archer推开门，门内的世界似乎并没有受到这场战斗的影响。干净的室内，而这种洁净看了却让人不舒服。一个小个字中年男子正坐在一排排的显示器前，这些纷纷扰扰无法阻挡男人手里的工作。

——居然没有选择逃离。  
——已经逃了十年，该来的总逃不掉。

男人转过身来，面不改色，坐在椅子上。甚至，有些和颜悦色。  
果然骑士团看中的都是些怪人。  
Archer打开传输器，对准男人的眼睛进行扫描。在核准了身份之后，按下了上传。  
Archer用手铐束缚住了Y博士，他们在等待着什么。  
“抱歉了，博士，无意冒犯”  
“你居然是七组的人？”  
“Archer”  
“和我想象的不一样呢”  
“如何不一样？”  
“我能看到你残存的人性”博士站起身靠近Archer，低低的声音对他说。  
Archer的眼神有那么一瞬间的变化，他想起了当年的教官。这是他和Y博士说的最后一句话。  
直升飞机已经抵达，Archer敲碎了这里的玻璃，将博士交给了运送人员。看着飞机越来越小，从十楼破碎的玻璃窗刮进室内的风很凉。沸腾的血液已经冷却了下来，这风打在身上，很冷。

Archer将合金钩丁入墙体，纵身从10楼一跃而下。风声从耳边响起，看着地面越来越近，心跳却没有半点变化。在即将抵达地面的时候，绳索向上抽动，Archer保持好平衡，迅速将手腕上的扣环摘除。双脚踏在结实的地面。

男人拎着背包向自己的车走去，空气中突然传来一阵花香，是蔷薇花的味道。当Archer感知到危险的时候已经来不及了，从背后插入的刀刃刺穿了身体。

刀上有毒，Archer身体中的每一个细胞都在喧嚣着。血液加速从伤口流出。刺客将刀拔出，并没有下一步的攻击。蔷薇花的味道消失，Archer看到了一缕紫色的身影。  
——是Assassin！

Archer的身子发软，已经没有力气在维持站立的姿态了。口中有铁锈的味道，这样的死法并不好看，至少和死在Archer手下的那些人比起来。等待血液流干之前，会陷入昏迷，不会有太多的痛苦，只是略微需要一点点时间而已。

——作为杀手，我们都会不得好死的  
——是呀，可那又如何呢  
——趁着我们还活着，享受当下就好了

抱歉了，Lancer。没想到，自己会死在这种地方。那个等在家里的家伙，现在在做什么呢。如果自己一直不回去，他会着急吗？  
如果自己死了，那个人也会悲伤吗？

这些，他都不会得到答案了。  
——我们还没有真正的告别  
——那就不要将告别说出口  
——如此，我们就永远不会告别

——神明，如果真的有这样的存在。我用我的命去赎我得罪。请你，保佑我的爱人。

在Archer意识逐渐消散的时候，他却听见了有车停下的声音，有人向自己跑来的声音，有人大喊自己名字的声音。  
那个有些熟悉的怀抱，是在做梦吗？

如亡灵的歌声，从深深的坟冢  
刺耳地飘出，  
情人啊，你可听见我走调的声音  
飞向你的窗户。  
——魏尔伦《小夜曲》


	8. 人生不过是一场幻象

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昏迷中的阿茶，幻想中的那些事

Archer前面有一道门，金属的把手，没有过多的装饰，只不过是一扇简简单单的金属门，将把手握在掌心，凉凉的。

向下用力扳动了门把手，咔嚓一声，推开了这扇门。

Archer走了进去。他不知道为什么要走进去，他只是这样做了。

双脚踏入新的空间领地的一瞬间，火焰突然升腾快速将他困在其中。Archer有一瞬间的惊愕，转而恢复平常。这样的火焰，很熟悉，就像是他们按照指令清理了神父的时候，修道院最后燃起的熊熊烈火。Archer感觉不到疼痛，这样很好，他知道被火焰灼烧的感觉。是什么时候来着？他明明还记得，一个孩子在一片火海中哭泣的片段，他的家人、他的家还有那些平时认识的人，他看着他们身上的火焰嚣张恣意，可是他却什么都做不了，他无法挽救任何一个人。

——真没用呀

——是呀，谁都无法挽救

后来那个孩子被什么人抱在怀里来着，是什么时候的事情，那个人是谁来着？他记不起来了，那个时候的记忆，似乎就在脑海的边缘，却和他捉迷藏。

——要成为正义的伙伴

是谁？是谁在耳边说话？Archer环顾四周，只有熊熊烈火，他甚至看不清这片世界的真面目，除了红色跳动的精灵以外，别无他物。

火舌轻轻推着他的背，于是Archer向前迈开步。抬起左脚向前，随后右脚跟上，循环往复。就像是他走在沙漠中的那一次一样，只要走下去就好了。

——一直向前走，不要回头

那次去沙漠中执行的任务是什么，似乎已经不记得了。那么，还记得自己是谁吗？

——我是Archer

——这是我的真名吗？

不知向前走了多久，走了多远，Archer只知道自己现在在这个世界了。头顶上没有任何遮挡，甚至没有云彩，没有天空。那片蓝色。Archer喜欢蓝色，心口有些疼。Archer按住了胸口，那里有一道伤口。

——蓝色。还记得吗？

是哪个人呢？

Archer停下了脚步，抬头看着上面，那里原本应该是蓝色的，有朵朵的白云。在夜晚有闪闪的繁星。

他总会和一个人躺在草坪上看着天空中的星星，或者是在阳台上望着天空，那个人总是怕他冷，总是将他搂在怀里，他的后背总是暖暖的，因为有另外那个人的体温。

那个人是谁来着？

——还记得吗？

抬起沉重的腿向前走，那燃烧着却没有温度也没有疼痛的火焰散去。Archer看到这个世界，一片的荒凉，前面有一道斜坡，并不是很陡，周围是沙尘。这和他那次在沙漠中执行任务的场景很类似。有些容易产生错觉，以为这里就是沙漠，可是又不一样，这里的空气没有干燥的灼热。

低头，发现自己穿了常服，黑色长裤，黑色的衬衫。那个人总对他的穿衣风格挑三拣四，总会抱怨让他选一些其他颜色的衣服。

Archer还记得，自己皱着眉，冷着脸，任凭那个人将白色的T衫套在他身上。镜子中的自己脸歪向一边，镜子中的那个人笑的一脸无害。

——这不是很适合嘛，Archer

——不要

白色是那个人的常服颜色，这个世界上怎么会有这样的人呢，干干净净的，一件普通的白色T衫就可以穿得这样迷人。比自己体型纤瘦一圈，却可以轻易将自己压在身下。

为什么会想到这些呢？

他记得很多那个人的生活细节，生活习惯，战场上的习惯。可是，他的名字呢？

——还记得吗？

要走下去吗？还是一直停留在这里呢？

Archer听见了自己的心跳，扑腾扑腾的声音，在体内传来，一阵阵一下下的跳动。恐惧吗？一个杀手会畏惧死亡，说出去会让人笑话吧。

可是，无论是谁，对于死亡都会有些畏惧，这是正常的事情，没什么好嘲笑的。

Archer还记得，有些即将死在他手上的人，到最后都会平静接受死亡的召唤。那是他遇到的第一个人，第一个将生死看的平常的人。他似乎早就知道自己不久于人世，在Archer面前倒了杯白兰地，摇着酒杯，看着杯中一圈圈的酒水。透明的，从酒杯的这边看着Archer。

说是Archer来杀他，不如说，是他一直在等待Archer。

——人生呀，就像是我手中的这杯酒。

——我还不懂

——是呀，年轻人。不要着急去懂得人生

酒杯从那个人手中坠落，Archer看着酒杯摔在地上，摔成了若干个碎片。那个人终究死在了自己下在酒中的毒药，而不是死在了Archer的匕首之下。他需要一个观众，而Archer只需要完成任务。谁会在乎那个人是怎么死的呢。

Archer知道这些回忆一段一段轮番出现在他面前，都不过是幻象罢了。可是，他需要在这幻象中走下去。

——Archer，Archer，Archer

——Archer，Archer

有人在呼喊他的名字，这个声音，又是这样的熟悉。后背传来温暖的温度。

是谁在叫我的名字！Archer在原地转过身，后面没有人，这里除了他没有其他人在。难道这也是幻象？

他拼命摇了摇头，揉了揉太阳穴，他要将这些虚假的幻象统统赶走。

沙尘是假的，火焰是假的，只有死亡是真的，只有那个总是给予他体温的人是真的。

他注定会死，每个人都注定了会死，他要将死亡的时间无限延后，凭他的能力。他努力不去注意脚下的尘沙，努力不去注意卷起尘土刮在他身上的大风。尘土从四面八方袭来，似乎要拦住他的去路。

全神贯注，听着那个声音，努力辨别方向。

Archer知道，有人在等他。在等他回去。

衣角被大风吹起，沙尘打在裸露在外面的皮肤，疼痛感传来。他还活着，因为他能感受到疼痛。这是一种好的现象。至少，他现在还活着。

 

“Caster，Archer什么时候能醒过来？”蓝色长发的男子一脸焦虑的看着穿着白色披肩的女子。

“嗯，怎么说呢，我已经替他去除了大部分毒素，应该说没有生命危险，至于什么时候能醒过来，就看他自己了。”叫做Caster的女子接过Saber端过来的茶。

“谢谢你救了Archer，Caster。”

Caster摆了摆手。

Saber端着茶杯，坐在一旁，看着躺在床上依旧陷入昏迷的Archer。

昏迷中的男子依旧皱着眉，作为她的前任搭档，她试图舒展男人的眉头，可是她失败了。

“Assassin为什么要刺杀Archer？”Lancer想找到答案。

“具体原因我也不清楚，葛木老师只说这涉及到什么实验。你也知道规矩，即使我和葛木老师关系密切，也不会知道太多。”

另外两个人点点头。骑士团里面的很多成员之间都有恋爱关系，骑士团虽然也有明令禁止，不过对于居于重要地位的一些人，骑士团也是睁一眼闭一眼的状态，比如，七人组里面这几位。

 

Archer走后，Lancer一直坐立不安， Archer出任务也不是第一次，但不知为何， Lancer的心一直很痛。最后决定，跟上去看看，无事便好，有事，即使违背了指令，Lancer也会出手和Archer一起完成任务。

Lancer赶到的时候，Archer的身体正在缓缓倒下。Lancer心很痛，如同那一刀刺入了自己的身体一样。他没有看清楚下手的人是谁，他眼里那个时候只有Archer，将恋人抱在怀里，血液流淌，伤人的利刃上有毒。

Lancer能处理任何枪伤，但对于毒药来说，Lancer无能为力。要放弃吗？虽然无法处理伤口，但是Lancer知道，这种毒药，无药可救。

就算无药可救，也要试一试！Lancer打横抱起Archer，极速开车，并向Saber发出求救。

或许，上天还没有将Archer收回去的想法，Saber带来了Caster，这个在七人组里面最擅长毒药的女人。

“救活他”这是Lancer见到Caster说的第一句话。

“欠你个人情”这是Caster拖着疲惫的身体走出手术室，Lancer对她说的第二句话。

“你这个人情，我可要好好计划着用。”女人莞尔一笑。

——现在只有凭他自己了。

“你留在这类也没用，Lancer” Caster说的是实话。

“我要陪着他”男人坐在Archer身边，握着陷在白色床单围裹中的男人的手。

“随你吧”Saber拍了拍Lancer的肩。

Archer的前面又出现一扇门，这次是一扇木制的门，上面刻有一片沼泽。火焰在身后燃烧，他已经没有退路，除了走进那扇印有沼泽的门以外，无路可走。

门推手也是木质的，手指握在上面，是木材特有的触觉。Archer想起来，在什么地方，有一片茂盛的植物在等着他照料。他喜欢那片繁盛的植物，郁郁葱葱，在他之前，那些植物就已经是那里的“居民”了，他这个外来人，这些植物友好的接受了他们的定居。除了他以外，那里还有另外的一个什么人。

他的同伴更换过，原来的那个人是谁来着，后来又是经历了什么更换成了另外的一个人？他记不起来了。不过，他只是知道，这两个人对他来说都很重要。

——有多重要？

——比我的命重要！

木制的门在身后关闭，发出了咔嚓一声。将火焰关在了身后。他觉得有些冷。自己的体温正在一点点流失，就像自己的血液一点一滴流出体外一样。

甚至，有滴答滴答的声音，抬起头，原来是在下雨。雨滴一点一滴打在他身上，打湿了他的衣衫，打湿了他的头发，有雨水聚集在发尖，随后坠落在地面，发出轻微的破碎的声响，接着又是一滴……

被雨水打湿的头发贴在额头上，原来那个不知道被谁吐槽了多少次的发型显得有些凌乱，锐利的眼神此刻也有些染上了青涩的色彩。抬手将额头上的头发向后掳去，不用看都知道，那是他小时候一直保持的发型。即使在“工厂”的时候，他也没有改变过。那是他的过往，是他的历史。

——那是他自己

走神了，Archer发现的时候，身上的衣服已经湿透了。淋湿的衣服粘在身上，有些不太舒服。

双腿迈开，下意识的向前走，他在寻找那个声音。为什么没有了呢？明明刚刚他在召唤我的。

——如果你没有来

——那就让我去寻找你吧

有危险靠近！环顾四周，除了天空依旧在下雨以外，什么都看不见。是什么呢？有什么东西在靠近！来自脚下！

不知何时，地面上的积水已经淹没了膝盖。水里有东西在靠近。Archer想要取出匕首，可是，平时那对守护自己安全的黑白双刃却不在身边。Archer只能向前跑去，积水限制了Archer的速度，在水中甚至连腿都抬不起来。周边空无一物，没有什么可以用来借力。

身体在下沉，积水依旧在上升，脚踝被什么东西缠住。身体随着那股力量向下沉去。

是水藻，无边无际的水藻。

无法睁开眼睛，只有浓浓的黑暗将自己包括在其中。积水淹没了胸口，淹没了头顶。Archer努力睁开双眼，他看见的是水面上发射下来的一束光芒。他向那束光伸出手，却无法触摸。他只能看着自己与那束光的距离越来越远，体内的每个细胞都在叫嚣着呼唤氧气，胸口似乎想要裂开，他觉得冷。刺骨的寒冷。

在挣扎中，水藻擦破了皮肤，有毒液接触到了血液。Archer只觉得身体开始发麻，意识逐渐告别了自己。

有液体灌进了体内，是凉的，有些苦涩，有些咸。脑海中混沌一片。

如同从未诞生过的宇宙。

孤零零一个人被困在水底，人都会死去，如果死在水底，或许可以另躯体保存很长时间也不腐坏。最终会有人发现他，然后埋葬他。墓碑上会写什么呢？

——这是一个无名者？

原来孤独也是这么一件可怕的事情。

——留在这里吧

水藻沿着身体攀爬了上来

——没有背叛，没有死亡，没有鲜血

——留下来吧

——我会陪伴你哦

——留下来吧

——再也没有战斗

无数个重重叠叠的声音回响在Archer的脑海中。

——Archer

——Archer

——Archer

那是来自头顶上的声音，那个久违的声音，那是来自那束光的声音。

集中精神，Archer告诫自己，集中精神。

Archer拼命向上游去，麻木的身体在水中异常笨拙。那束光仿佛能感知到Archer的思想，逐渐在水中扩张了自己的领域。

一束光，一片光。

那片光中出现了一个身影，Archer看不清，但他觉得那是个蓝色的身影。

水藻依旧不肯放过他，又有更多的水藻从四面八方涌来。上面的那个身影加快了速度，如同一道闪电，在水藻几乎再次抓住Archer的时候，抓住了Archer的手腕。

十指相扣。

光芒从两人掌心中散发开来，如同是暗夜过去，初生的太阳冲出地平线的闪亮。

Archer无法睁开双眼，但他知道，对面的人会带他离开这里。

他什么都不用做，他只需依靠在那个人的身上。

强有力的手臂拦住Archer的腰身，他们向上游去。

——Archer

——Archer

——Archer

是谁在耳边呼唤自己的名字，由远及近的声音，从虚无变为真实的声音。

灯光有些刺眼，Archer再次闭上了双眼。他感觉到疼痛，仿佛身体被几吨重的卡车碾压过一样。

“Archer！”有什么压在自己身上。

胸口那里是真的疼，身下传来的是熟悉的质感。

“Archer！”有谁的手，抚摸过自己的脸，有液体一滴滴滴落在脸颊。

“Lancer”微弱的声音在咽喉中穿梭。

第一眼居然看到的是这只蠢狗，却为什么是这么的快乐。

想要抬起手，擦去那个人眼角的泪水。却无力挪动身体。

“欢迎回来，Archer！”

金发女子的身影进入了Archer的眼中。

“Saber”

然后有滴滴的声响，另一个人走了进来。

“葛木老师发来了信息”Caster晃了晃手中的手机。

“说了什么？”

——实验失败，Assassin不知所踪。


	9. 对视

根据已知的消息，七人组中Assassin现在不知所踪，Caster、Saber、Lancer都在Caster的安全屋，Archer重伤，Berserker下落不明，Rider至今从未出现。说来也是奇怪，七人组里面经常见面的也就是Caster、Saber、Lancer以及Archer。这么多年来，他们从来没有见到过Rider的真面目，也从未和他或者是她做过搭档。

不过，按照常人的生活习惯来说，他们七人组都不是正常人，所以即使他们之间出现什么奇怪的事情，也都是见怪不怪的。

除了神志有些不清的Archer以外，剩下的三个人都莫名的感到不安，不知道会有什么事情会等着他们，这种不安让三个人的表情难免有些不寻常。心知肚明，却又无从查起。骑士团不想让他们知道的事情，他们几乎没有可能从其他途径得到消息。

——被抛弃的棋子？

三个人相互对视了一眼。

Caster和Saber相继退出了室内，只留下Lancer和Archer。

Lancer很感谢两位女士的好意，虽然他也很想弄清楚现在的状况到底是怎么了，但在弄明白这件事之前，还是Archer最重要。

刚才他居然落泪了，他这种人居然也会流泪。他似乎早就遗忘了这项功能，遗忘了这是作为正常人类的情感表达方式。

 

Archer似乎清醒了一些，嘴角微微上扬，大概，我们也可以将这个表情叫做微笑。“我没事，至少，今天不会死。”

Archer的手摸起来凉凉的，Lancer起身将室内的空调暖风开到了最大。随后又给躺在床上的病号加了一条毯子，四角掖好。

“今天差点就变成你这家伙的忌日了。”Lancer虽然也带着笑容，但不知为何，这个笑容在Archer的眼中有些落寞以及悲伤。

Archer轻哼了一声，他想摆个更像样的笑容回应蓝发男子“如果你敢给我上香，那么，今天就是你的忌日。”Archer说着，竟也感到语气中隐藏的那些落寞。

蓝发的男子从床头柜上拿起一个透明的小药瓶，倒出几粒塞进Archer的嘴里，然后静静地看着他。

Archer犹豫了一会，终究没有把小药丸吐出去。

 

这种小药丸是骑士团专门配置的，作用通俗的说就是“嗑药”。不过至少比烂大街的那种品质要强的多，至少，不会让人上瘾。七人组也只有在陷入苦战的时候才会嗑上几颗。

“我能闻到空气中散发着浓重的血腥味，并不属于那些将被你杀死的人，我知道，那个味道属于你，Archer。那是令你无法站着走回来的伤势。”

——所以，我要来找你，这是给予我的预兆。无论我是否信仰任何神明，但现在，我要感谢那些诸多的神灵。

Lancer的笑容消失了，没有不安，没有焦虑，只是一直看着他的Archer，他在无数次的确认，现在躺在这里的是他，而不是他的尸体。

一片的寂静。

 

Archer躺在床上，还活着。还能说话，还能呼吸，还能和他相爱。

Archer躺在那里，眼睛盯着自己蓝色长发的恋人，他们并没有彼此承认对方的身份，但他们的确是同居之人，他们接吻，他们做爱，他们心里有个独特的地方存放着对方。

Archer的眼神，没有流露出等候谁的感情，却也知道有谁在等候他。盖着毯子，肩头那里依旧能看到缠绕的绷带。药力发作，Archer的瞳孔微微扩散。

 

室内足够暖和了，甚至有些让人觉得热。Archer手上的温度逐渐恢复，Lancer调低了空调的温度。缓缓掀开了盖在男子身上的毯子。厚厚的绷带缠在躯体上，依旧是轻微的力量，搭在Archer的胸口，是心脏跳动的声音，这声音差一点就再也听不到了。Lancer现在想想都有些后怕，在他用剪刀剪开Archer身上被鲜血侵染的上衣的时候，那个被贯穿的伤口依旧在渗着血。

 

从背部斜下方刺入，从胸口刺出，距离心脏几公分，内脏损伤程度未知。可想而知，如果是个普通人，无需救治。

——因为无法医治

——Archer并非普通人

不知道是幸运还是不幸。

银发的头发并没有像平常那样向后梳，有些乱糟糟的贴在前额，这让男人的表情看上去柔和了不少。那个平时总是一副严肃凌冽的男人，似乎一下子变成了尚未成年的男孩。

Archer和Lancer对视，平静的，没有流露出任何濒死者应该有的恐惧，也没有流露出生还之后的庆幸。

——Assassin为何要杀你？

Archer似乎有些疲倦，眼神飘忽起来，却依旧纯净，如同那个还没有进入“工厂”学习的孩子。

——毫无头绪

或许，不需要任何理由。

或许，他只是想找个人杀掉而已，那个人恰巧是Archer而已。

——七人组的人都是疯子

——你找不到理由

——也无需理由

 

那个时候，为Archer剪开衣服，Lancer的手掌上沾满了银发男子的鲜血，已经不再温暖的血液。而现在，这具躯体还是温暖的。

“从现在起，我要抓紧时间了，趁着你还没死。”Lancer突然咧开嘴说出这句话。

“跪下求我，让我至少为你多活几分钟。”Archer没有动，因为他现在也真的无法移动。Archer依旧在盯着Lancer看，甚至有一丝天真无邪，仿佛这个时候，他又回到了那个懵懂少年的时代。

Lancer似乎花了几秒钟在确认Archer刚才说的话，于是俯下身，真的跪了下来。膝盖触地的同时，Archer也知道了Lancer真正的目的。

那张有些干涩却温暖如初的嘴唇贴在了Archer刚刚恢复了一点点血色的唇上。

仅仅只是贴上了而已，并没有进一步的动作，像是在确认一样，抬起然后在落下。熟悉的触觉，熟悉的动作，熟悉的力度。然后Archer感到唇上传来被撕咬的感觉，没有情欲，只是在确认。

 

“算我求你，没有我的允许，不可以死。Archer。”

——你的命是我的

——我的命也是你的

Archer知道现在的Lancer是认真的，带有暴虐的力量以及破坏一切的信仰，却又是柔和的，如同月光和正午阳光的融合。

Archer下意识的颤抖，他知道，无论现在说不说话都是一样的，

“Lancer”他在心中默念，如同魔咒。

Archer知道自己心口有一道伤，这个无形的贯穿伤，来自眼前这个男人，这是他给他留下的礼物，这辈子无影随行。

Archer闭上了眼，似乎刚才的清醒以及对视耗光了他所有的精力。额头传来亲吻的触觉，然后是唇上的轻吻，被舌尖舔过。

——无论是喜悦还是悲伤，无论是快乐还是落寞，你总是这样不动声色，用嘲讽的姿态冷眼观看着这个人间。你极力隐藏起自己的真实情感，你在我营造的海洋中溃不成军的样子，你隐忍不言的神情，你迷乱的神情，只有我才能观测到所有真实的你。

 

——Archer，你从来没有说过你爱我。虽然只要你在我身边，就会让我很安心。

凝视着即将睡去的恋人的Lancer，此刻却感到无比的哀伤。

——让我知道你还活着

——让我知道你一直活着

——别试探我

——如果你想知道你死后我会怎么样

——你并不想知道答案

“我先出去了，过几分钟再回来”Lancer在Archer耳边轻声的说。

一声含糊的轻哼作为回应。

随着关门的声音响起，Archer努力睁开眼，向着门的方向看着。

“Lancer，我的爱人。”

他说的很轻，或许连他自己也不曾听见，或许站在门外没有动的那个蓝发男子听得见。

 

 

如果你爱我，爱人，

请饶恕我的欢乐。 

当我坐在宝座上，

用我暴虐的爱来统治你的时候， 

饶恕我的骄傲吧，

爱人，

也饶恕我的欢乐。　

——泰戈尔《我爱你我的爱人》


	10. 我要对你说出我的秘密

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伊莉雅和樱的登场，私设她俩年纪相仿，是朋友

旁白说，在一个闷热的傍晚，天空中弥散着层层褐色的雾气，有两个和这种天气很不相称的女孩子站在墓地中。  
“樱，我，其实，很想和你说......”  
“什么事？伊莉雅。”樱背着双手，看着女孩。  
女孩将脖子上时时带着的一条项链拿了下来，这个吊坠是可以打开的。伊莉雅摩挲着这条项链。  
“伊莉雅，你从来不曾取下这条项链。”叫做樱的女孩子和伊莉雅年纪差不多，是个温柔有些纤弱的孩子。  
伊莉雅咬了咬嘴唇，紧握着项链的双手有些不受控制的发抖。停顿已经泄露了玄机。  
她们都是可以保守秘密的同类，因为她们嗅到了彼此身上的味道，那样的相似，那样的熟悉，如同是她们自己。  
——当你做好了将自己的秘密与他人共享的时候，你要知道，无论对方是否会对你的秘密守口如瓶，你都要相信，你将底线托付给了对方，如同你的生死。  
——你唯一能做的只有决定是否要分享你的秘密，你的手中掌握着你的生死。你和你的灵魂对镜相望。  
樱看着伊莉雅，这个在自己为数不多的朋友圈子中，唯一和自己同龄的女孩，一直给人一种神秘的感觉，她有时很活跃，有时却又很脆弱。  
樱并不渴求伊莉雅分享给她任何秘密，那种目光并不是探寻，也不是好奇，而是和往常一样，带有一点点微弱却又柔和的光。  
“樱”伊莉雅将手中的项链递到女孩的面前，似乎下定了决心一样。“请打开这个。”洁白的面容由于激动而显得有些涨红。  
樱有些吃惊，这条项链对于伊莉雅来说非常重要，她们认识了这些年，伊莉雅从未让任何人看过这条项链，也从未摘下过。她永远都是佩戴着这条项链，仿佛这里藏有她的生命。  
女孩显然有些犹豫，不过还是接过了项链，银质的吊坠被保养的很好，却也能够看出这是一条拥有时间雕刻的生命体。  
“打开”伊莉雅说。  
将手掌上的吊坠打开，里面是一张年代有些久远的照片，已经泛黄，却依旧清晰可见。一位妇人怀抱着两个孩子，妇人有些纷乱的长发搭在左肩，这是一张黑白的照片，看不出色彩来。  
不过樱还是能够透过这张照片看出来，这是一位优雅的女性，她神情坚定却又悲伤。  
樱感觉自己的内心像是被什么紧紧抓了一下，是一种矬痛袭击了她。  
“这是我的妈妈，樱，她此时抱着我和我的弟弟。”伊莉雅指着照片说。此时女孩的声音中蕴藏了哭泣的声响。  
樱抬起头，看见了忍住眼泪的伊莉雅。  
“我还有个未曾谋面的弟弟，樱。我还有个弟弟。我们是双胞胎。”伊莉雅没有哭出声，她在谈到自己的弟弟时，笑了起来，即使泪水已经溢出了眼角，她还是在笑。  
樱将吊坠合上，重新交给了伊莉雅。女孩接过项链，重新戴好。  
“我记忆中没有我的母亲，也没有我的弟弟，这条项链是我父亲交给我的，他说希望我能记住他们。”  
樱能看出来，说这话的伊莉雅，被叫做幸福的光晕笼罩着。而幸福是短暂的，没多久，这光晕就消失了，取而代之的是叫做悲伤的家伙。  
女孩的目光重新回到伊莉雅的脸上，她很悲伤，感同身受。漫天遍野的悲伤将大地笼罩在其中，她们似这大地上生长的荒草，无处可逃，也无法逃避。  
——那是任人踩踏，却又拥有无限生命力的荒草  
“这是你们唯一的一张合影？”樱轻声说出了自己的预感。  
伊莉雅没有说话，只是点了点头，动作轻微，似乎不想承认，却又不得不承认这就是事实。  
“这是我们唯一的合影，就我所知，唯一的一张。”  
人们可以倾听来自对方的秘密，却不曾拥有缓解悲伤的能力。樱想说什么，但此刻，女孩发现，她什么都无法说。  
伊莉雅的悲伤不是樱能够分担的，她无法减轻女孩的痛苦，就像是她们已经不再是那个可以说‘痛痛都飞走了’的幼女。  
“我不知道他在哪里，在做些什么，我只知道他和我一样拥有白色的头发。”  
——我要用什么才能对抗这个世界上的虚无  
——我要用什么才能安慰那些需要安慰的人  
——我要如何才能找到失散的亲人  
樱没有说话，只是抬手握住了伊莉雅的双手，这样就够了。  
“谢谢你，樱”伊莉雅擦干了眼角的泪水。  
雾气消散，天空暗沉，有雷声从远方传来。  
“要下雨了”  
“是呀，应该是一场大雨呢”  
两个人在墓前站立良久，直到有雨点坠落。  
“谢谢你，陪我来这里。”墓前有一束百合，还在吐露着芳香。  
“回去吧，伊莉雅，雨下的愈发大了。”樱顺手将一缕头发塞在耳后。  
“嗯，回去吧”伊莉雅回应了樱一个微笑，而这微笑却让樱觉得伤感。  
雨水冲刷着墓碑，在这个连通生死的场地，天空拉低一直延伸到墓园的尽头。天空下，有两个并肩而行的身影。  
“伊莉雅，你会找到他的。”樱拉紧了伊莉雅的手。  
“嗯，我也相信，我会找到他。”  
旁白说，女孩在岔路口分手，她们一个向左一个向右，今后的命运也是一样，如同出现在这里的路口一样。  
突如其来的一整狂风，席卷了整个墓园，将那一束百合花卷向天空，在暗沉的天幕下，很快消失不见了，而那幽香，却留在原地。  
大雨滂沱。  
“伊莉雅，其实，我也有个秘密......”樱望着分开的朋友的背影悄声对自己说。  
——当你对另一个人说你有一个秘密的时候，这个秘密已经不再是秘密  
——你和他共同的东西，并不算归属于你  
——于是你也就失去了你的一切


	11. 永生之酒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果你能获得永生，你想做什么。

——面对永生，你会选择接受吗？  
——得到永生之后，你会做些什么？  
——你想得到永生吗？  
——那是成为神明了吗？  
——不是吧，人终究是人  
——可是人是无法获得永生的，只有神才可以  
——神不是获得，神是本身拥有  
——先不管是人是神的事情，快回答我呀  
——回答你什么？  
——就是刚才问你的呀，你想得到永生吗？  
——不知道呀  
——别看着天，看着我，看着我的眼睛，回答我，得到永生之后，你想做什么？  
——也没什么计划，只要和你在一起就够了  
——啊！真的吗？我好高兴呀！你居然这么坦诚  
有没有永生又如何，只要身边有你在就好了，即便得到了永生，倘若失去了你，那这辈子不如死去。  
——我说呀，你怎么突然坦诚起来了  
——不好吗？  
——很好呀，只是有些不习惯  
——蠢狗  
——你知道狗是怎么亲吻的吗？  
——试试不就知道了  
——怎么了？压着我看什么  
——没什么，只是在想今天你是不是吃错药了  
——滚，立刻，马上，从我身上滚开  
——嘛，别生气嘛，才不要起来呢，你抱起来这么舒服  
如有这世界上只有一个人可以获得永生，那么，我希望你可以得到。用你的眼睛，替代我，看着余生的这个晴明世界。  
用你的眼睛，告诉我，即使没有我，你也可以生活的很好。就当我去了很远的地方执行任务，一直都没有时间和你联系。  
——你给我听好了，不允许你想什么额外的事情，你的性命是我的，只有我可以取走你的性命。  
我不允许，你就绝对不可以死，在任何地方都是一样，执行任何任务都一样，我们都要回到对方身边。  
——这是唯一存在于世间的真理，我将它命名为杀手准则第一条。  
如果你哪天对这个世界失去了兴趣，那就告诉我，我会结束你的生命，用我的双手。  
——你还是没有回答我，你是否真的想要永生  
——我知道永生的神，永生的人，但是没听说过，获得永生的狗  
——那就让你的身体铭记狗神的宠爱吧  
——你是想死吗？  
——活着多好呀，和我一起获得永生吧  
——该起床了，今天还要去采购，来不及了  
——那就改换成明天嘛  
——起来，热死了  
——你还没有回答我，如果不说，今天就不放你起来  
——你是小孩子吗  
——嗯，姑且算吧，快说你同意  
——好吧，我会考虑的

“你听说过永生之酒吗？博士”紫色长发的女性站在这位学者面前，啪的一声合上了书，里面插着书签，放在堆满了书籍报告纸张的桌面上。  
“当然”学者嘬了一口清茶，有些热，随后也放在桌子上。  
“能研制出来吗？”女性坐下来，用带着封印眼罩的双眸盯着面前的博士。  
“成功几率只有20%。相信我，这已经是最高成功率了，我，我们尝试了许多年。”  
“追求极致的科学家不会为了只有20%的成果感到满意吧？”女性站起身来，缓慢走到学者身后，在他隐藏在手中的裁纸刀轻轻取走。  
“您放心，对于手无缚鸡之力的科学研究者来说，我还不想付诸武力，暴力行为是对您的不尊敬。”女人拿起裁纸刀轻轻拍了拍学者的光头。  
“看来，您还真的是为了科学事业付出了诸多心血，诸如，您的头发。”  
“你，你想要什么！”在袭击事件发生时，将裁纸刀塞进袖子里本以为没人发现，绝这么轻易被面前这个女人发觉，现在连自裁都没有希望了。  
想到自杀这个词的时候，博士不仅颤抖。  
“你还没有权利结束自己的生命，博士，容我提醒您，如果您不在乎她们的生命安危。”女人将一张照片展现在博士面前。  
“你对她们做什么了！”照片上一位年轻的女性带着一个女童正在游乐场中，女童手中紧握着气球的一端。  
“别激动，我们没有对她们做什么，接下来会发生什么，完全要看博士您自己了。”  
“求你，别伤害她们。你要我做什么都可以。”男人的语气中是卑微的请求。  
“啊，也没什么特别的。只要能将永生之酒的成功率提升到80%以上。”  
“这，这不可能，即使你杀了我也不可能达到！”  
“是吗？这么轻易的下结论可不符合学者您的身份呢。还是说，您想让她们亲自试验？”  
“别，不要，不要。”  
男人的脖颈处被那柄裁纸刀轻轻划破了一点印记。“我，我答应你，我们会尽力的。”  
“只有尽力还不行呀。”  
“是，是，我知道。”汗水已经浸湿了博士的衣衫。  
“暂时和她们说再见吧，博士，何时研究出符合我们要求的永生之酒，何时就是你们在重复的日子。”  
“你保证她们的安全？”  
“我保证，我更会保障她们的生活质量不会受到任何影响。”  
“以你的名字起誓！”  
“好，我以Rider的名义起誓，她们的生活将不受任何打扰与影响。”  
“好，我答应你，我和你们走。”  
——我会早点回来的，樱！  
博士看着桌子上一家三口的合影，小女孩笑靥如花。樱，我会尽快回来的！

“这位小姐，请问这是您的东西吗？”一位紫色长发的女郎站在樱的面前，手中拿着樱的钥匙，一只粉色的樱花挂件摇摇晃晃。  
“啊，真的是我的呢，谢谢您”叫做樱的少女摸了摸口袋发现自己的钥匙真的不见了。  
女郎将钥匙交给少女“下次要小心呀，小姑娘。”女郎微笑着，和长发相似颜色的眼眸散发出柔和的光。  
“是，我会注意的。”樱向这位女郎鞠躬致谢。  
“再看《永生之酒》？”女郎看见了少女拿的书的封面。  
“啊，是呀，这是我找遍了全城书店发现的唯一一本。”  
“喜欢？”  
“也不是，我只是喜欢炼金术时代的那些事情。”少女羞涩的笑着回应女郎。  
“听说永生之酒就是在炼金术时代被某位炼金术士研究诞生的。”  
“真的吗？姐姐知道的真多呀。”樱取出这本书准备去收银台交款。  
“一起去吧，我也要去收银台。”女郎晃了晃手中的书。  
“嗯。姐姐好厉害呀，都是我看不懂的书呢。”  
“那是因为小姐年纪还小的原因吧。”  
“是这样吗，可能是我智力上有欠缺吧。要是爸爸在就好了。”  
“小姐的父亲？”  
“妈妈说，爸爸因为工作要出差很长时间，我爸爸是很厉害的学者呢。”谈到自己的父亲，少女似乎健谈了起来。  
“真是抱歉，让您听了这么多闲话。”少女向女郎道歉。  
“啊，没关系，和小姐说说话，感觉很好呢。”  
“是吗，那就好，还以为耽误了姐姐的时间呢。”  
“会想念父亲？”  
“嗯，妈妈说，想念父亲的时候就看着天上的星星。”少女的眼神中透露出叫做悲伤的情感“呀，我得走了，妈妈还在等我呢。”  
在不远处，一位优雅的女性站在那里，手中提着采购的篮子。  
“嗯，再见。”女郎这样对少女说。  
“嗯，姐姐再见。”少女挥了挥手，想那位女性跑去。

“要做清除处理吗？Rider”紫色长发的女郎耳中对讲机传来声音。  
“不用，她们还构不成威胁。持续观察即可。”  
“Rider，你不是对这个女孩有感情了吧？”  
“七组不存在感情，我只是对她稍微有些情趣。”

书上说，永生之酒诞生于两百多年前的炼金术时代，但并没有留下来具体的考究证据。有人说永生之酒是炼金术士研制而成的，也有人说永生之酒是魔鬼送给了和他签约的炼金术士。总之，喝了永生之酒就可以获得永生。  
在魔鬼亚马孙荒原中，人们无意中遇见了一位号称生活了两百年的神秘男子，男子声称自己喝了永生之酒获得了永生的力量。后来有科研机构声称，这位男性患有精神疾病。  
这件事不了了之，后续再无报道。男子真的是精神病患者还是当局将此事压了下来，我们不得而知。  
根据知情人爆料，有一股实力强劲的科研力量正在着手研发永生之酒，而在知情人爆料不久后便在河滩中发现了一名无名男尸。  
此事轰动一时，却也戛然而止。

“Archer，你在找什么呀？”Lancer看着在图书馆中走来走去的银发恋人。  
“明明显示在这里呀。”Archer自言自语，却忘记回复跟在身后的那个人。  
“你倒是回答我呀”蓝发男子拉住了自己的恋人，将他的身体转了过来。  
“抱歉，刚才没听见你说话。”Archer这才注意到一脸不高兴的Lancer。正巧附近无人，也没有监控设备，Archer迅速低头轻嘬了Lancer的唇角。“帮我找找，应该就在这附近。”  
“找什么呀？”被恋人主动献吻，那个若有若无的也算是一个吻吧，Lancer心情瞬间好了起来。  
“《永生之酒》”

 

“永生之酒，以米为媒，取陈米半，新米又半，以生机为引，以命续命。” 以至爱性命求得半生苟活，虽称永生，实为诅咒。——《永生之酒》


End file.
